Over The Hills And Far Away FR
by Lilyssy
Summary: Traduction, UA. Anakin découvre les plans de Sidious et décide de l'arrêter, même si cela veut dire être son prisonnier. Il confie sa famille à Obi-Wan et jure qu'ils les retrouvera un jour. Voici son voyage à travers la galaxie et à travers son âme pour retrouver sa famille
1. End of all hope

Bonjour à tous !

Je vous présente aujourd'hui la traduction d'une fiction de The Edge of Darkness, en anglais dans sa langue d'origine. J'ai découvert cette fiction il y a peu et l'ai lu en moins de deux jours. J'en ai aimé l'histoire et le développement et je tenais à la faire partager.

Bien évidemment, l'univers de Star Wars ainsi que le contenu original de cette fanfiction ne m'appartiennent pas, je n'en suis que l'humble traductrice ! :) J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review.

Concernant le titre, je l'ai laissé tel quel car il s'agit du titre d'une chanson et que je le trouvais plus poétique en anglais. Mais on peut le traduire ainsi "Par delà les collines et plus loin."

And i'd like to thank again The Edge of Darkness for accepting this translation :)

Bonne lecture,

Lily.

Disclaimer de l'auteur : Je ne possède rien, nada nisba. Je ne touche pas d'argent de cette histoire. Je possède quelques personnages et évènements mais tout le reste vient de l'univers Star Wars (jeux vidéos, bandes dessinées, romans, tout ça.) C'est la propriété de George Lucas, Lucasfilms Inc and Lucasarts Inc. J'aurais aimé que ça soit les miens mais hormis l'histoire et les quelques personnages, tout lui appartient.

Disclaimer de la traductrice : Cette histoire est à l'origine une fanfiction de The Edge of Darkness et ne m'appartient donc pas. Je n'en suis que la traductrice.

Résumé : (Univers Alternatif) Anakin découvre les plans de Sidious et décide de l'arrêter à tout prix. Cela veut dire devenir son prisonnier. Il demande à Obi-Wan de prendre soin de Padmé et jure qu'il les retrouvera. Voici son voyage à travers la Galaxie et à travers son âme pour retrouver sa famille.

oxoOoxo

Over The Hills And Far Away

.

.

Chapitre 1 : « La fin de tout espoir »

.

.

La guerre était finie, du moins c'était ce que nous pensions. Au cours des trois dernières semaines, il n'y avait eu aucun combat, la Confédération s'était effondré sur elle-même une fois Dooku mort, leur guide leur manquait. Nous pensions pouvoir reconstruire ce qui avait été détruit par la guerre.

Tout avait changé pour le mieux , autant pour la Galaxie que pour moi lorsque le Conseil avait décidé de m'élever au rang de Maître Jedi.

Je ne pouvais pas y croire moi-même. C'était comme un orage soudain dans un ciel sans nuage, ce soir-là où Obi-Wan m'avait appelé pour me demander de le rejoindre lors d'une des réunions du Conseil. Maître Yoda l'avait confirmé et ils m'avaient donné ce rang que j'avais si longtemps espéré et tout avait changé. Soudain, tous les ddoutes que j'avais pu avoir au sujet de l'Ordre s'étaient évanoui et ma confiance en eux était réapparue, encore plus forte. Même Palpatine ne pouvait plus la détruire.

Quand j'étais rentré à la résidence officiel de Padmé et que je lui avais annoncé la nouvelle et bien, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point nous étions heureux. Nous avions finalement tout ce que nous désirions. Elle avait la fin de la guerre, j'avais ma nouvelle position et il y avait notre enfant à naître. Tout allait pour le mieux. C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Depuis maintenant un jour, tout allait de nouveau mal. Les clones, sous l'influence du Chancelier, ou de Sidious serait plus exact, avaient commencé une inexplicable chasse envers les traitres et tuaient tous ceux qui déplaisaient à Palpatine. Les niveaux inférieurs de Coruscant avaient commencé à devenir une sorte de morgue à ciel ouvert, des corps s'accumulant, car il n'y avait pas que les cibles de la traque à être tuée mais aussi un grand nombre de civils qui étaient morts durant les affrontements. Un trop grands nombres. Et le pire dans tout ça était que les Jedis ne pouvaient rien faire pour les stopper, le Sénat n'avait pas demander notre aide, par conséquant nous étions condamnés à regarder sans pouvoir agir.

A ce moment-là, un déclic se fit dans mon esprit et je découvris tout. Le projet de destruction de l'Ordre Jedi, la véritable nature de Palpatine, tout. J'assistais à l'une de ces ennuyeuses sessions au Sénat avec Obi-Wan lorsque je me souvins d'une chose que m'avait dit Palpatine, à peine deux semaines auparavant, au sujet de l'histoir de Dark Pleagueis. Il était un civil, il n'avait pas été formé aux voies de la Force, il n'aurait même pas dû connaître l'existence des Siths. Comment pouvait-il connaître une telle histoire ? Une histoire que même les Maîtres Jedis ne devait pas connaître. Comment était-ce possible ?

Je bondis de ma chaise, effrayant sûrement Obi-Wan et sans un mot je courus vers le bureau de Palpatine, profitant de son absence alors qu'il dirigeait la réunion. Je savais qu'il y avait une liste d'ordres secrets que seuls les clones et le Chancelier connaissaient et j'étais là pour les découvrir une fois pour toute.

Il y avait 150 ordres sur cette liste, la plupart d'entre elles étaient des ordres de guerre ordinaires mais l'ordre 66 et sa variante me choquèrent totalement.

« Ordre 66, opération Knightfall : éliminer tous les Jedis.

Ordre 66.1 : Eliminer tous les Jedi, excepté Maître Anakin Skywalker. »

Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Tout à coup, tout avait un sens. Le pouvoir spécial, sa réticence à suivre les recommandations du Conseil, son obstructionnisme… Tout ! Palpatine voulait le contrôle suprême de la Galaxie mais pas seulement. Palpatine voulait l'anéantissement de l'Ordre Jedi et seul un Sith pouvait vouloir une telle chose. Ce qui signifiait...

Je m'effondrai sur le fauteuil du Chancelier, cherchant désespérément une raison à toute cette folie. J'avais découvert la véritable identité de l'homme que nous avions servi aveuglément pendant treize ans. Depuis treize ans nous dépensions la moindre once d'énergie à rechercher Dark Sidious et pendant tout ce temps nous le servions avec déférence. Bon sang ! Nous avions tous été aveugles, chacun d'entre nous, si bien que nous n'avions rien vu. Le trouble qu'avait créé le Côté Obscur était trop grand. J'avais été aveugle aussi étant donné que pendant treize ans j'avais laissé Palpatine me guider, plus que mon propre maître.

Depuis tant d'années je l'avais laissé faire machinations après machinations, je l'avais laissé prendre assez d'importance pour insuffler le doute en moi, je l'avais laissé me dire que je perdais mon tant si je continuais à compter sur le Conseil et l'Ordre Jedi, que mon talent était freiné parce qu'ils me craignaient. Et pendant toutes ces années, les cadavres s'étaient amassé dans toute la Galaxie à cause d'une guerre insensée qui avait pour seul but de détruire l'Ordre.

Sans oublier le fait que j'avais été tentée plus d'une fois par le Côté Obscur de la Force et que c'était de sa faute. J'étais tombé dans son piège, un piège qu'il avait commencé à tisser depuis que j'étais enfant.

Quel idiot j'avais été…

Je devais prévenir quelqu'un. Avant tout, je devais sauver Padmé, c'était ma priorité. L'ordre 66.1 était une variation de l'original, juste au cas où je ne passais pas du côté obscur, je le savais tout comme je savais qu'il avait été introduit dans la liste le jour même où j'étais devenu Maître Jedi.

Heureusement, je n'avais pas basculer. Cela ne signifiait qu'une chose : elle était en danger. Au fond de moi, je savais que Sidious était au courant de mon mariage, même si je ne lui avais pas dit. Ces mots, ce soir-là à l'Opéra, étaient assez clairs. Je ne pouvais laisser quiconque lui faire du mal. Même si juste après être devenu Maître mes cauchemars avaient disparus, je savais que si les choses tournaient mal ils partiraient à sa recherche et lui feraient du mal.

J'envoyai un rapide messageà Obi-Wan, lui signifiant que je voulais le voir dans la chambre du Conseil. Je téléchargeai ensuite les données de l'ordinateur, effaçai mes traces et me précipitai au Temple aussi vite que je le pus.

Je restais là je ne sus combien de temps, assis dans mon fauteuil, à penser et à ruminer ce qu'il venait de se passer et ce qui était arrivé durant l'année. Au dehors, la nuit tombait et de gros nuages gorgés d'eau apparaissaient à l'horizon, reflétant presque mon état d'esprit à ce moment-là.

Alors que le temps passait, la lumière dans la pièce s'affaiblissait et avant que mon Maître n'arrive, j'étais plongé dans une profonde obscurité. Je n'allumai pas la lumière, les ténèbres m'aidant à voir plus clair dans mes pensées.

Après une heure interminable, Obi-Wan arriva enfin. Je pouvais entendre ses pas derrière la porte mais j'avais pu le sentir approcher à travers la Force depuis le moment où il avait posé un pied dans le temple. Soudain, je me sentis un peu mieux, même si j'étais sur le point de balancer une énorme bombe. Savoir qu'il suspectait déjà quelque chose avait un léger goût amer de trahison mais je savait que je pouvais lui faire confiance. Sans un mot, je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'une des fenêtre, cherchant du réconfort dans l'obscurité épaisse parsemée des phares des speeders et des vaisseaux, un spectacle qui ne s'arrêtait jamais sur cette planète.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, Anakin ? » demanda-t-il, lentement et calmement, comme toujours. Il ne m'avait même pas saluer. Je savais qu'il avait senti que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas.

Je baissai le regard et, dans le chaos du trafic et le tracé des rues, je cherchai un plan, aussi tordu que celui de Sidious.

Oui Maître, quelque chose ne vas pas. » répondis-je, regardant toujours par la fenêtre. Je fouillai dans l'une de mes poches et lui lançai le datapad avec la liste des ordres que j'avais téléchargée une heure plus tôt. « Quand je suis parti précipitamment du Sénat, je suis allé dans le bureau du Chancelier et j'ai trouvé ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il.

« Regardez l'ordre 66 et le suivant. » déclarai-je. Je ne me sentais pas le courage de lui dire moi-même.

Ce fut à cet instant que je me retournai et le regardai droit dans les yeux. Lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, après qu'il eut lu ces deux lignes, je vis sur son visage la même incrédulité et la même peur que j'avais ressenti quand je les avais moi-même lues.

« A quoi diable pense-t-il ? »

« Maître… Palpatine est le Seigneur Sith que nous cherchons depuis toutes ces années. Il est Dark Sidious. » Ma voix tremblait.

« Mais pourquoi tuer tout le monde excepté toi ? » Je ne savais pas s'il était plus préoccupé par le sort de l'Ordre ou par le mien.

« Parce que depuis les treize dernières années, il a passé la moitié de son temps à essayer de m'attirer à ses côtés. Son amitié était fausse, il voulait seulement m'utiliser comme son pion, m'amener du Côté Obscur. Et je crains qu'il ne laisse pas tomber si facilement, même s'il a un nouvel apprenti. » J'étais étonné de mon propre self-control et mon calme à cet instant précis.

« Qui est cet apprenti ? » demanda-t-il après un moment.

« Vous souvenez-vous, il y a six ans, dans la Bordure Extérieure, le Padawan de Maître Draghil qui a disparu ? Aster Landman ? » l'interrogeai-je.

« Oui. » il s'interrompit un moment. « Je me souviens lorsque cela s'est produit mais je ne me souviens pas de lui. N'était-il pas un de tes amis ? »

J'haussai les épaules.

« Et bien, je ne le définirais pas comme un ami, Aster était plutôt du genre… silencieux. Il préférait se concentrer sur son entraînement plutôt que de se faire des amis. Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense que c'est lui. J'ai lu son nom plusieurs fois dans les dossiers de Sidious. »

Obi-Wan jeta un regard vers la fenêtre derrière moi, les sourcils froncés. Je l'entendis pousser un long soupir.

« Bien, tout ce que nous avons à faire s'est le battre et remplacer ce salaud. Ce n'est pas difficile. »

Sa réponse était surprenante. Je ne l'avais jamais entendu insulter quelqu'un mais je pouvais le comprendre. De nombreux Jedi étaient morts pendant la guerre, beaucoup d'entre eux trop jeunes pour mourir selon lui. Et beaucoup d'entre eux étaient nos amis et sa réaction était compréhensible.

Un long et profond silence tomba dans la pièce, il allait devoir insister pour que je poursuive.

« Mais il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? » me questionna-t-il quand il vit l'expression de mon visage.

Je me tournai une nouvelle fois vers la baie vitrée. J'étais si fatigué que j'ignorai comment je tenais encore sur mes jambes. Je sentis celles-ci se dérober alors que je pensai à Padmé. Elle était tout pour moi.

« De quoi s'agit-il, Anakin ? Quelque chose te trouble, je peux le sentir. » demanda-t-il.

J'hochai de la tête, n'étant pas sûr de ma voix. J'étais épuisé, je ne pouvais plus supporter ce supplice, il me déchirai de l'intérieur. Je tenais à peine debout lorsque je pensais à Padmé et à ce qu'il pourrait lui faire pour m'atteindre une nouvelle fois et me faire passer du Côté Obscur. Sans oublier qu'à un moment de son existence, elle avait mis sa vie entre les mains de Palpatine et lui avait fait confiance, connaître sa véritable identité l'aurait anéantie.

Un jeu de pouvoir. Ce n'était qu'un immense jeu de pouvoir et nous étions les pions sur l'échiquier. Ils voulaient nous détruire. Toutefois, je pouvais supporter l'idée de mourir, j'étais un combattant après tout, je m'étais accoutumé à cette idée. Mais pas elle. S'il lui faisait du mal, je ne répondrais plus de mes actes.

« Anakin ? »

« La Sénatrice Amidala. » dis-je froidement mais à l'intérieur je brûlais de peur, de tension et d'amour.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il, son ton le trahissant. Il savait.

« Eloignez-là d'ici, s'il vous plaît. Cachez-là quelque part, aller chez mon frère sur Tatooine, je doute qu'ils la cherchent là-bas. Je sais que Palpatine va découvrir que je suis allé dans son bureau et que je sais pour l'ordre 66. Il trouvera le moyen de me faire payer pour ça, il détruira l'Ordre. Il se raccrochera sûrement au fait que j'ai tenté de le tuer et me fera arrêter pour me contrôler. Je ne veux pas impliquer Padmé là-dedans. Elle doit rester en dehors de tout ça. » Je perdais le contrôle de moi-même. L'idée de savoir ce qui allait se passer et de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'empêcher me rendait malade.

« Dis-moi au moins pourquoi ! »

C'était presque trop. Je fermai les yeux, essayai de me calmer,pris de profondes et douloureuses inspirations et parlai.

« Car elle est ma femme, Maître. Je l'ai épousé il y a presque trois ans… et parce qu'elle est enceinte ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit blesser, voilà pourquoi ! »

Leurs vies dépendaient de moi. Je devais faire quelque chose. Si ce quelque chose était remettre leurs vies entre les mains d'Obi-Wan pendant que je laisserai Palpatine mettre son plan à exécution et tenterais de rester en vie assez longtemps, je le ferais. Je n'avais pas peur de mourir mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de la perdre.

« Emmenez-là, je vous en prie… » je suppliai presque à présent.

Non Anakin, je ne le ferai pas. C'est ta femme, ton enfant, je ne peux pas. Tu dois prendre soin d'eux, pas moi ! »

La façon dont il prononça ces paroles, la résolution qu'il y mit achevèrent de m'assurer qu'il savait depuis longtemps que ma relation avec elle allait bien au-delà de l'amitié. Il n'était même pas en colère ou déçu.

« Tu ne peux pas les abandonner ! »

« Je ne l'abandonne pas, je lui sauve la vie. Quelque chose d'important va arriver, je le sens dans la Force et ce n'est pas SEULEMENT l'ordre 66. Je suis sûr de ça, comme je sais que Palpatine ne me tuera pas, pas tout de suite. Mais il pourrait l'utiliser comme un moyen pour me faire basculer et il la blessera en le faisant. Je ne peux pas lui permettre de lui faire du mal. Gardez-là cachée, assurez-vous qu'elle va bien. Si je m'en chargeai, tous les clones, les chasseurs de prime et les criminels de la Galaxie partiraient à notre recherche. Mais vous pouvez le faire. Vous pouvez prétendre que vous êtes morts, montez un stratagème, que sais-je encore. Juste, s'il vous plaît, faîtes-le. Je peux m'occuper de moi et je jure qu'un jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre, je vous retrouverai. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra mais je vous retrouverai. » Je me tournai finalement vers lui. « S'il vous plaît, partez, allez-y maintenant ! »

Alors il partit. Pas un mot, rien. Ce fut la dernière fois que je le vit pour les huit années à venir.

Je me tournai à nouveau vers la fenêtre et extériorisai toute la rage qui s'était accumulé en moi, frappant de mon poing la vitre transparante. Heureusement, je le fis avec ma main droite car de large fissures commencèrent à se former à partir de l'endroit que j'avais touché et il en fallait beaucoup pour briser cette vitre.

Finalement plus calme, je mis mon manteau, en tirai la capuche et me mis en route vers le bureau de Palpatine.

J'allais le confronter, d'une manière ou d'une autre.


	2. Nemo

Voici le second chapitre de cette fiction tout fraîchement traduit :) Je voulais remercier les personnes ayant ajouté cette fiction en alert et merci spécial à ManonWar pour sa review qui m'a fait plaisir. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite trace de votre passage, je transmettrai toutes vos reviews à The Edge Of Darkness qui est l'auteur de cette fiction.

Voici donc le second chapitre, enjoy!

oxoOoxo

Over The Hills and Far Away

.

.

.

Chapitre 2 – Nemo

Et bien ça aurait pu être pire.

Même s'ils m'avaient enfermé dans une prison de haute sécurité pendant sept années, plus ou moins quelques jours, j'avais toujours une idée claire de qui j'étais, je n'étais pas encore devenu fou.

Je ne savais pas sur quelle planète la prison avait été construite, c'était probablement l'un des moyens de s'assurer que les prisonniers ne pouvaient pass 'échapper où recevoir de l'aide de l'extérieur. Lorsque j'étais entré dans le bureau du Chancelier – désormais Empereur – j'avais été menotté, mes yeux avaient été bandés et j'avais été poussé sans ménagement vers un transport militaire qui m'avait directement amené à ma prison. Ça avait été un voyage plutôt long et alorrs que j'attendais silencieusement à l'arrière du vaisseau, j'avais entendu les clones parler. Beaucoup d'entre eux me connaissaient, si ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient servi sous mes ordres, c'était parce que j'étais une personnalité bien connue et ils avaient été étonnés de la décision du Chancelier de m'enfermer quelque part et de… et bien, jeter la clé.

Sans oublier les ordres qu'ils venaient juste de recevoir. Ils avaient été créés pour être obéissants mais ils avaient tout de même un cerveau en pleine possession de ses moyens et ils se posaient des questions. Ils ne parvenaient simplement pas à comprendre pourquoi j'avais été arrêté si ceux qui se trouvaient hors du bureau du Chancelier m'avaient vu sortir sans armes. Il semblait que je n'avais pas même tenté de le blesser.

J'aurais pu le tuer là bas mais dans l'état d'esprit dans lequel j'étais, complètement confus et quelques peu étourdi, je n'avais aucun espoir de sortir de ce bureau en vie. J'avais essayé de rester le plus passif et de montrer le moins d'émotion possible alors qu'il prononçait la sentence qui m'attachait à cette cellule jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

Ma vie… Si je peux appeler sa une vie…

Une fois arrivé à la prison, ils retirèrent le bandeau de mes yeux. L'endroit était mal éclairé, creusé dans la roche et probablement souterrain. Il n'y avait aucun signe distinctif qui aurait pu m'aider à découvrir la planète sur laquelle ils m'avaient envoyé. Les gardes me poussèrent dans une pièce exiguë, me firent assoir sur une chaise et attachèrent mes chevilles à cette même chaise et lièrent mes poignets à une autre chaîne reliée au sol. Ils ne voulaient vraiment pas me laisser m'échapper !

Je fus interrogé par un officier inconnu, un homme de petite taille mais robuste, ce genre d'homme à l'aspect visqueux et dont la voix aiguë peut vous donner la chair de poule dès qu'il prononce un mot. Ils me demanda mes détails personnels tandis qu'ils remplissaient un dossier. Après ça, ils prirent note de l'ordonnance qui fut immédiatement publiée et ils m'attribuèrent un nombre. Depuis ce jour et pendant les sept années qui ont suivi, il m'avaient désigné par un nombre : 100389. 389 pour faire plus court.

Par la suite, ils me donnèrent un uniforme, gris et rugueux et emballèrent mes effets personnels alors que je m'assurais qu'ils avaient tout mis sous sceller. Peu après ça, tous les dossiers à mon sujet, tous rapports démographiques, documents militaires ou civils avaien été effacés. Anakin Skywalker n'existaient plus. Fantastique !

Deux clones m'escortèrent ensuite dans un long et sombre couloir bordés de portes de cellules des deux côtés. Je pus voir les prisonniers furtivement regarder qui venait les rejoindre et certains d'entre eux m'avaient reconnu. Quand ils m'aperçurent, je pus voir l'étonnement dans leurs yeux et je me sentis quelque peu fier de ça. J'avais perdu ma liberté mais pas ma fierté et ils n'avaient jamais pu me l'enlever. Jamais.

Ils m'enlvèrent les menottes, me poussèrent dans la cellule et refermèrent la porte derrière eux. Vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre enfermé dans cette cellule, je n'avais rien d'autres à faire que de penser à ma vie. Les murs étaient faits de pierre brutes et le meublier spartiate consistait en un lit d'acier et en une étagère où reposaient trois autres uniformes avec d'autres choses comme une brosse à dents, une tasse d'étain et une pile de couvertures épaisses. Il y avait aussi des toilettes et un lavabo dans un coin. C'était ma cellule, ma nouvelle maison.

Il ne s'était pas écoulé vingt-quatre heures depuis que le verrou électronique de la porte avait été fermé lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un crier. Au début, je pensais que c'était un prisonnier puis j'avais réalisé que le cri venait de l'intérieur de ma tête. Après ça, le son des blasters, d'autres cris, les vaisseaux qui explosent et les sabres lasers qui s'éteignent emplirent ma tête.

L'Ordre 66 avait été donné.

C'était l'échos de milliers de chevaliers Jedi mourant sous le feux des clones qu'ils considéraient comme des alliés quelques secondes plus tôt seulement. C'était un cauchemars éveillé et je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Chaque nouveau Jedi mort, je pouvais sentir la douleur devenir plus grandes et les cris devenir plus forts.

Ça avait été un horrible moment. Je peux à peine en parler vingt-cinq ans après…

Quoiqu'il en soit, ce fut mon premier jour de prison. Le suivant avait été encore pire. Du moins de mon point de vue.

Pendant de longues minutes, j'avais été connecté à Vador, le nouvel apprenti de Sidious, c'était son nom. Ça peut paraître absurde mais j'étais allongé sur mon lit quand soudain j'eus l'impression de brûler vif. Chaque centimètre de ma peau était en feu, j'avais l'impression que mes membres avaient été électrocutés. C'était terrifiant. Je pouvais sentir sa douleur, je vivais ce par quoi il passait. Je ne sais pas qui était le médic sadique en charge de l'opération mais ils lui avaient greffé quatremembres artificiels alors qu'il était conscient. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » pensais-je alors que cette connexion se rompit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Ça s'était reproduit avec les années. Pas aussi intensément mais tant que j'étais gardé prisonnier, je pouvais parfois sentir ses émotions, l'inconfort engendré par le système de survie de son armure, la douleur là où la chair et le duracier se rencontraient, sa colère, ce genre de choses. J'avais appris à vivre avec mais c'était dérangeant.

Pendan des jours je m'étais demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu se passer puis j'avais entendu deux clones en parler. Apparemment, un Jedi qui avait survécu avait confronté Vador sur Mustafar et l'avait battu, lui coupant les bras et les jambes et le laissant mourir près d'une rivière de magma sur la planète minière.

Obi-Wan. J'étais sûr que c'était de son fait. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi mais je l'avais su dès que j'avais appris ce qu'il s'était passé. J'avais juste espéré qu'il s'était assuré de la sécurité de Padmé avant de l'avoir pourchasser sinon, une fois que j'aurais réussi à sortir de là, je le ferai payer pour ça.

Je ne savais toujours pas ce que le nouvel Empereur me réservait mais je l'appris quelques jours plus tard.

Les plans de Sidious pour me faire basculer du Côté Obscur commencèrent un après-midi. La torture psychologique n'avait pas fonctionné ? D'accord, il était temps de passer à la douleur physique.

Une douleur physique extrême, je peux vous l'assurer. Deux à trois fois par mois, j'étais déplacé dans une autre cellule, attaché et battu jusqu'à ce que je perde conscience. J'ai des cicatrices pour le prouver. Ils avaient probablement réussi à briser tous les os de mon squelette, déboîter toutes mes articulations et faire tellement de blessures sur mon dos qu'ils avaient réussi à créer une petite carte géographique. Parfois, le médecin en charge devait intervenir et m'enfermer à nouveau. Heureusement, j'avais eu un allié de confiance à mes côtés : la Force. Je n'avais jamais été très bon en ce qui concernait la guérison grâce à la Force comme nombre de mes amis mais le besoin accrût vos compétences et j'avais appris à le faire ou du moins j'étais bon pour réparer les os et les ligaments. Le problème, c'est qu'une fois sorti de cette prison, j'ai oublié tout ce que j'avais appris dans cette cellule. Dommage, ça aurait pu être utile par la suite.

Ça a été ma routine pendant sept ans. Et ce n'était pas le pire.

C'était lorsque Vador venait et qu'il prenait la place des gardes pendant une séance de torture. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais quand même, une ou deux fois par an et dès que je sentais cette présence s'approcher, je me mettais à trembler comme un fou. Il était sadique, il usait surtout de la Force pour me blesser d'une façon dont pesonne ne pouvait pas même imaginer.

Et quand ils ramenaient mon corps épuisés dans ma cellule, je n'avais qu'une pensée en tête.

Ma femme.

On ange personnel, privé.

Elle était ce qui me maintenait en vie. Sans elle, je serais devenu fou après six mois ou serait passé du Côté Obscur. Parfois, je restai allongé là, sur le sol et pensais à elle. Chaque souvenir d'elle, de nous ensemble, agissait comme le meilleurs des anti-douleurs de la Galaxie.

Elle m'aidait à m'endormir, elle me donnait une raison de tenir et par-dessus tout elle me donnait une raison de garder la tête sur les épaules.

Et parfois, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était avec moi. Il y avait sûrement plus de la moitié d'une galaxie entre nous mais je pouvais sentir sa présence apaisante à mes côtés et malgré tout ce qu'ils me faisaient, je gardais l'espoir de l'avoir à nouveau dans mes bras. Sans oublier mon fils ou ma fille.

Je me souviens quand il est né, je l'avais senti dans la Force. Environ un mois après que j'avais été arrêté – j'avais toujours la notion du temps à ce moment-là – je sentis quelque chose changer dans la Force. Quelque chose de vraiment grand, comme un flut d'énergie surgi de nulle part. Oui. Non, pas de nulle part, je le compris à cet instant. Mon fils ou ma fille était né.

Soudainement, même si je haïssais cet endroit, j'étais l'homme le plus heureux de la Galaxie. J'étais un père et c'était le meilleur sentiment de l'univers.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'avais assez de souvenirs pour tenir.

Mais ce n'étais pas facile. Certains jours, je sentais la peur m'enserrer l'estomac comme une attente vicieuse qui m'étranglait mais j'avais des souvenirs pour m'aider à tenir. Je sentais la lourde présence de Vador partout et la Force était agité en permanance comme si elle était toujours en deuil de la perte de tant de Jedi. Sans oublier qu'avec les années, les séances de tortures empiraient et au début de ma septième année de ce traitement spécial, je commençai à craindre qu'ils me tuent un jour ou l'autre.

Je devais sortir d'ici, d'une manière ou d'une autre, si possible sur mes propres jambes. Je devais faire quelque chose. Si ce n'était pour moi, au moins pour ma femme et pour mon fils.


	3. He swears he will return one day

_Salut à tous ! Voici le troisième chapitre de cette fiction que je viens tout juste de finir de traduire. Pardon pour la longue absence, j'ai travaillé à plein temps au mois de Juin du coup je n'avais plus de temps pour cette histoire. Mais maintenant le nouveau chapitre est publié et deux fois plus long que le précédent ! :)_

_ Je voulais vous remercier pour les reviews, ça me touche vraiment. Je suis heureuse que cette fanfiction vous plaise, je l'ai beaucoup aimé et la traduire me permets en plus de la relire et prolonge un peu plus les aventures d'Anakin. Un grand merci à vous tous (ou toutes ? je ne sais pas...) Je retransmets tous vos commentaires à l'auteuse de cette fiction (The Edge Of Darkness) qui vous remercie elle aussi. Juste une dernière chose, je suis désolée pour les quelques fautes qui trainent, promis je fais de mon mieux pour y remédier._

_ Je vous souhaîte une très bonne lecture. Ce chapitre est toujours sombre et assez dur je dois dire mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. A bientôt._

oxoOoxo

Over The Hill And Far Away

.

.Chapitre 3 – Il jure qu'il reviendra un jour

.

.

Quand vous n'avez rien à faire de vos journées, le temps passe très lentement, c'est bien connu, c'est pareil pour tout le monde. Mais quand vous êtes allongés sur le sol crasseux de votre cellule à écouter votre propre sang suinter de vos blessures qui guérissent progressivement , le temps peut passer encore plus lentement. Chaque seconde devient une éternité, vous perdez la notion du temps, votre rythme circadien merde et décide de prendre des vacances, vous dormez alors de moins en moins. C'est l'Enfer. L'isolation totale est vraiment un Enfer à vivre, je ne le souhaiterais pas même à mon pire ennemi.

J'étais fatigué. Non, pire, j'étais épuisé. Les gardes de la prison continuaient à me frapper comme si j'étais un sac de sable. Ils n'arrêtaient pas, même lorsque je toussai du sang. J'eus la très effroyable impression qu'ils avaient brisé plusieurs côtes, endommageant mes poumons. Ce jour-là, je vous assure, j'avais réellement cru que j'allais mourir, vraiment. Entre la peur et la douleur, je tremblais comme une feuille.

Ligoté au centre de la pièce obscure, les chaînes maintenaient mes bras au-dessus de ma tête, je ne pouvais donc pas tomber au sol, même si mes jambes ne m'auraient de toute façon plus soutenu et que je parvenais à peine à tenir sur mes genoux. J'avais perdu toute sensation dans ma main gauche car mes poignets devaient soutenir tout mon poid et que les liens étaient très serrés. Ainsi, peu de sang parvenait à circuler jusqu'à mes mains. Il y avait aussi beaucoup de sang sur le sol et sur les murs.

J'étais pendu là comme une poupée de chiffon, alors que les soldats faisaient leur travail. Et ils le faisaient incroyablement bien. Je ne pouvais même pas les blâmer. C'était les ordres et ils avaient été créés et élevés pour obéir. Sans oublier que c'était une question de vie ou de mort car si l'ordre venait de Dark Vador, vous obéissiez et vous taisiez si vous vouliez rester en vie. Même les clones tenaient à leur existence finalement.

J'étais en train de me convaincre qu'ils ne le faisaient pas parce qu'ils me détestaient quand l'un des soldats me donna un coup de genou du côté droit. Ce clone finissait toujours comme ça. C'était terminé. Ma séance de torture mensuelle était terminée. Je pouvais retourner dans ma cellule.

L'un des gardes défit les liens et je retombai misérablement sur le sol. Je n'avais même plus la force de grimacer de douleur. Je n'essaiyai même pas de ralentir ma chute, vous savez un os de plus de brisé, qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Je parvins à me retourner sur le dos avant que les gardes ne me saisissent par les chevilles pour me traîner hors de la pièce et me ramener dans ma cellule. J'étais à peine conscient mais je pouvais entendre les autres prisonniers insulter nos gardes. C'était la seule façon dont ils pouvaient montrer de la sympathie à mon égar. Après tout, j'étais le plus maltraités de tous. Au moins, ils avaient une heure à l'extérieure et pouvaient discuter, même si c'était au travers des barreaux de leur cellule alors que j'étais celui qu'ils gardaient constamment isolé.

Ils me poussèrent dans ma cellule sans ménagement et refermèrent la porte derrière eux, me laissant là. Alors que je tentais de rester conscient le plus longtemps possible, je sentais la Force qui commençait à me guérir.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'étais resté là, immobile au sol. Peut-être une heure, peut-être un jour… je n'en ai aucune idée. Je sentais mes blessures guérir, mes os se resoudant de leur propre volonté. Ce n'est pas vraiment une sensation agréable. Parfois, il vaut mieux avoir une plaie ouverte. Les pouvoirs guérisseurs de la Force ne se soucient pas vraiment de la douleur ils font ce qu'ils ont à faire et il n'y a pas d'anesthésiant pour vous aider. Même si ça semble tordu, ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal qu'après ces sept années atroces j'ai perdu l'abilité d'user de la Force pour me soigner. Parfois c'est pire que les méthodes traditionnelles. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, dès que j'avais mis le pied en dehors de cette prison j'avais perdu cette capacité et javais dû retourner aux méthodes traditionnelles :plâtres, points de suture et parfois bain de Bacta pour guérir mes plaies. Vous savez, la Force peut vous offrir d'extraordinaires capacités mais peut les reprendre sans prévenir. Ça a été le cas.

Je parvins à dormir pendant un moment et lorsque je m'éveillai, quelques heures plus tard, j'étais toujours allongé sur le dos dans une marre de sang. Je n'étais pas au mieuw de ma forme, je devais le reconnaître, alors que je me levais avec précaution. Mon poignet gauche me faisait atrocement souffrir mais au moins je pouvais tenir debout. C'était plutôt bon signe. Je frottai mon poignet douloureux, me trainai jusqu'au lavabo et mis l'eau en route. Je retirai la chemise de l'uniforme et tentai d'enlever du mieux possible le sang de ma peau torturée. La sensation de l'eau fraîche sur ma peau fut bienvenu, ça me faisait toujours me sentir un peu mieux. Je lavai mon visage et tentai de faire partir le sang séché de mes cheveux et de ma barbe. J'essayai d'apercevoir une once de reflet sur la surface métallique pour voir le résultat mais pas de chance, il faisait trop sombre pour y voir clairement.

Vous devez vous demander pourquoi je faisais tout ça au lieu de m'allonger sur le lit et de dormir pendant deux jours. Et bien, c'était parce que quelqu'un allait venir me voir.

Comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Parce que je le sentais approcher à travers la Force Je sentais toujours Vador lorsqu'il venait. Et j'étais sûr qu'il venait pour moi. Après tout, j'étais le seul prisonnier assez important pour recevoir de la visite. Par conséquent, je voulais être un minimum présentable. J'espérais juste qu'il ne venait pas pour me battre comme les clones venaient juste de le faire. Sinon, j'étais un homme mort. Je me sentais vraiment mieux après ces quelques heures de repos mais pas assez pour subir un autre combat.

Je le sentis dès qu'il franchit le seuil de la prison. Son échos dans la Force était si intrusif que parfois je pouvais le sentir dès que son vaisseau quittait l'hyperespace.

Ce n'était pas une perspective réjouissante, si l'on y réfléchissait. Je n'étais pas en condition pour l'affronter, avec ou sans mon sabre laser, parce que s'il était en colère – et il l'était toujours quand il venait me rendre visite – il essaierait de me blesser d'une manière ou d'une autre. Cette certitude m'effrayait.

Ça peut paraître étrange mais c'est vrai. J'ai passé la moitié de mon existence à mettre ma vie en danger et un seul homme pouvait provoquer une peur viscérale chez moi. Et il était le seul à avoir cet effet sur moi, je vous assure !

Quand je me sentis un minimum présentable, je me séchai et enfilai un uniforme propre. Le seul confort que je pouvais recevoir était de nouveaux uniformes propres dès que je le voulais. C'était déjà ça…

Quoiqu'il en soit, lorsque je me sentis propre, je m'assis sur mon lit et attendis. Je n'eus pas longtemps à patienter. La lourde porte en métal s'ouvrit dans un grincement et sur le seuil, je pus voir sa grande silhouette noire s'avancer dans ma cellule avant qu'il referme la porte à l'aide de la Force.

Le sifflement métallique de sa respiration emplissait la pièce exigüe, se répercutant à chaque expirations. Dans la pièce faiblement éclairée, je ne pouvais pas le voir distinctement mais je pouvais percevoir ses émotions à travers la Force et il n'était pas calme du tout. Il était plutôt énervé, pour tout dire.

Je restai là à fixer les yeux masqués de mon meilleur ennemi pendant quelques secondes et je remarquai qu'ils serrait ses points de manière compulsive, comme s'il essayait de garder son calme. Il avait l'air plus nerveux qu'en colère, du moins d'après son langage corporel. Un Sith en colère c'était normal, un Sith nerveux, c'était une première.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je aussi calme que possible.

Il ne dit rien mais je savais que derrière son masque, il me fixait en retour.

« Allez, maintenant que tu es là… Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« La ferme, Skywalker ! Je ne suis pas d'humeur. » s'écria-t-il.

Il se tourna vers la petite fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur, mettant par la même occasion de la distance entre nous, comme s'il tentait de me garder éloigné de lui ou s'empêcher de me frapper.

« Bien sûr, car je suis ravi de te voir ! » soupirai-je. Je me sens comme si un rancor m'était passé dessus et tu es là maintenant. Demande-moi ce que tu veux qu'on en finisse. Tu es venu pour me tuer ? » demandai-je en me levant et en lui faisant face.

« Ferme-là... Ferme-là juste une seconde. » répétat-t-il.

Je l'avais mis en colère et pas qu'un peu. Il aurait été mieux d'agir plus prudemment à partir de ce moment-là, parce que la dernière fois que je l'avais mis en colère… Et bien… Le résultat avait été un séjour à l'infirmerie pendant une semaine et trois jours de respiration assistée. Une expérience que je ne voulais pas revivre.

Je restai là à attendre. Soudain, il se tourna vers moi et me poussa contre le mur en usant de la Force.

Surpris, je le fixai pendant un moment avant de le pousser à mon tour contre le mur opposé, tentant de mettre le plus de distance entre nous.

Nous nous foudroyâmes du regard avant d'engager un combat fait de poussées de Force et de ce genre de choses, parvenant même à déstabiliser l'autre quelques fois tout en tentant d'atténuer ou d'annuler les mouvements de l'autre.

Le problème était que j'étais mort de fatigue tandis qu'il était frais comme s'il sortait du lit. Ça lui donnait un grand avantage et il parvenait même à me faire violemment tomber au sol, me laissant étourdi de douleur. Deux de mes côtes toute nouvellement remises se brisèrent à nouveau et je dus lutter de toutes mes forces pour ne pas perdre connaissance. L'arrière de ma tête avait violemment heurté le sol, me laissant engourdi pendant presque une minute.

Je levai la tête et le fixai avec colère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang ? » demandai-je la respiration haletante.

Il fallait en finir où à ce rythme là nous allions nous entretuer.

« Ton aide. » dit-il en saisissant le col de mon uniforme et en me tirant vers le haut jusqu'à ce que je me tienne debout avant de me lâcher.

« Quoi ? » m'exclamai-je, choqué. « Et c'est ta façon de me convaincre de t'aider ? Je savais que tu étais fou mais pas à ce point… »

C'était contradictoire. Je veux dire… Il m'attaquait et me demandait de l'aide ensuite ? Et il pensait que c'était logique ? je ne l'aurais jamais aidé, même pour réparer le vérin de son bras gauche qui craquait comme une branche morte à chaque fois qu'il bougeait sa main. J(entendais qu'il était cassé même par-dessus le bruit de sa lourde respiration.

« Je suis peut-être fou mais tu es le seul à pouvoir me donner les informations dont j'ai besoin. » dit-il, plus calme que précédemment. « Après toutes ces années… tu peux peut-être encore me servir. »

Pendant un moment, je crus que j'avais perdu la tête. Pendant une seconde, ses viseurs rouges sombres devinrent transparents et je pus voir ses yeux, même dans l'obscurité de cette cellule. Il avait l'air désespéré sous ce fichu masque. C'était les yeux d'un homme désespéré, pas si différents des miens.

A travers la Force, je pouvais sentir quelque chose d'étrange en lui. Je sentais sa rage, la pain continuelle qu'il éprouvait encore des blessures qu'on lui avait infligé sur Mustafar et de son système de survie, je sentais le Côté Obscur embrumer son esprit et ses capacités à raisonner par lui-même et qui faisait de lui l'esclave de Sidious. Il l'avait aveuglé, comme tant de Jedi des années auparavant.

A ce moment-là, je réalisai que nous pourrissions tous les deux dans deux enfers bien distincts. Je souffrais de toutes les manières possibles dans un isolement total, loin de ceux que j'aimais, il était tirailler à la fois physiquement et spirituellemeent, se noyant dans le Côté Obscur un peu plus chaque jour. Nous étions finalement plus semblables que ce que j'avais cru.

Dans ce moment de silence, entre sa dernière phrase et ma réponse, je pris conscience que j'aurais pu être l'homme dans la combinaison. Je l'avais réalisé des années avant, je savais que j'étais l'objectif ultime de Sidious mais l'avoir en face de moi dans ces conditions était totalement différent. Pendant un instant, j'avais vu ses défences faiblir et j'avais songé à la manière dont je me serais senti enfermé là-dedans. Pas bien, assurément.

Le bruit provenant de ses poumons mécaniques me ramena à la réalité.

« D'accord, maintenant je peux mourir heureux, j'ai vu tout ce que cette galaxie avait à offrir. Un Sith demandant l'aide d'un Jedi, un Jedi que tous croient mort depuis des années, tu es fou. » je levai ma main au-dessus de ma tête. « Après ça, je peux réellement mourir heureux. J'aurais vraiment tout vu. »

« Ne pousse pas trop, Skywalker ! » malgré sa voix déformée par le synthétiseur vocal, je pus entendre qu'il était sur le point d'éclater.

« Aster, dire qu'il y a un temps où tu m'appelais Anakin. » répondis-je, en colère. « Un temps où l'on pouvait se considérer comme amis, il y a longtemps ! Avant que tu n'assassines tous ces gens. Il y a un temps où j'aurais tout fait pour toi mais tu as laissé passé ta chance. Peu m'importe ce que tu veux de moi ou ce que tu vas me faire, tu n'obtiendras rien de moi. »

Je suis sûr qu'à ce moment-là il souriai, alors qu'il plongeait sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir une cordelette avec quelque chose de brillant au bout.

« Mais tu tiens à ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Mon alliance.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

Je n'eus pas le temps de finir ma phrase qu'il me poussa à nouveau contre le mur mais doucement cette fois.

« j'ai toutes les autorisations pour accéder à tes effets personnels et j'ai toujours des coups en réserve. J'ai cherché pendant des années à chercher quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour te corrompre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Je pensais que mon maître avait déjà essayé cette solution mais non. Ou il a essayé mais a échoué, c'est étrange. C'est un bon moyen de pression pour t'amener de notre côté. »

Je tentai de ravaler la boule qui s'était formé dans ma gorge et me forçai à respirer normalement. Sidious savait pour mon mariage. En fait, toute la Galaxie le savait. Une fois que Padmé avait été officiellement morte et moi par la même occasion, quelqu'un avait tout déballé à la presse et ça avait reçu une grande attention, pendant les premières semaines de l'Empire. J'étais sûr que c'était l'œuvre de Sidious.

Et maintenant, Vador avait atterri dans ma cellule, déterrant tout ce qui m'avait en effet amené dangereusement proche du Côté Obscur mais qui n'était pas parvenu à me faire franchir la limite. Je ne suivais pas sa logique mais je le laissai continuer.

« Maintenant écoute. Ta femme est morte, je ne peux pas dire que je suis désolé pour ça mais je suppose que tu tiens toujours à ceci. En fin de compte, c'est l'un des rares souvenirs matériels que tu as d'elle. » J'acquiesçai. « Bien, maintenant tu as le choix. Soit tu m'aides et je te le rends, soit je le jette d'une fenêtre du Sénat. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

Génial, il avait vraiment réussi à m'énerver, pour de bon. Je ne lui laissai pas la chance de réagir, le jetant contre le mur derrière lui. Le choc et la surprise lui firent relâcher sa prise sur la chaîne et je parvins à tirer cette dernière hors de sa portée en faisant unesage de la Force. Je l'amenai directement dans ma main et pour une fois le contact du métal froid ne me fit pas frissonner.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Sidious veut les codes d'accès à l'ordinateur central du Temple, rien d'autre. »

Comme si je les avais ! J'avais été fait maître et on m'avait effectivement donné les codes mais avant d'être arrêté je ne les avais pas appris par cœur comme j'aurais dû. Je les avais sauvegarder sur une clé que j'avais cachée dans la Chambre du Conseil mais je ne me souvenais pas du tout des codes.

« Je ne les ai pas. » dis-je en baissant les yeux. » il était sur le point de me frapper à nouveau mais je levai les mains, sur la défensive. « Attends une seconde, j'ai une bonne raison ! Ces codes sont des clés cryptographiques de 120 chiffres, Même Maître Yoda aurait eu besoin de temps pour les mémoriser. Je ne peux pas m'en rappeler après tout ce temps ! »

Bien sûr, je ne les lui aurais pas donné même si je m'en étais souvenuparfaitement mais il sembla satisfait de ma réponse.

En fait, il resta silencieux pendant un instant interminable, apparemment contrarié par une réponse si rationnelle. Il devait s'attendre à quelque chose d'invraisemblable, un mensonge gros comme le Temple. Oui… Je lui avais effectivement menti, il s'agissait de clé de 240 chiffres, peutêtre même plus.

Cependant, ce long silence gênant était empli de rage et de ressentiments.

« Bon, question suivante. Je sais que tu as prévenu Kenobi avant que l'Ordre 66 ne soit donné. Où lui as-tu dit de se cacher ? »

« Il a tout fait par lui-même. Je lui ai juste dit de se cacher le mieux possible. Et quand bien même je t'aurais dit où je l'avais envoyé, je doute réellement qu'il y serait encore après sept ans. Il n'est pas stupide. »

« Ce n'est pas faux. Tu as été un peu en manque de contact avec le monde extérieur, n'est-ce pas ? » se moqua-t-il, aussi sarcastique que possible.

J'eus un petit rire, je devais faire le sourire le plus idiot de toute la Galaxie.

« Très drôle Vador ! Comme si j'avais besoin de ton foutu humour maintenant. »

« Tu sais que j'aime te torturer, c'est la seule chose que je peux faire. » il resta silencieux pendant un moment. « Mais laisse-moi te dire ceci Tu peux mettre fin à tout ça maintenant. Tu n'as qu'à te rendre et tout sera fini. Tu perds ton temps ici. Tu pourrais dominer la Galaxie si tu te joignais à nous, ensemble nous pourrions tuer Sidious et prendre sa place ! »

Je me tournai alors vers la petite fenêtre.

« Et prendre part à ce massacre ? Merci mais je préfère moisir et mourir ici que de vous rejoindre. » je souris, amusé. « Tu es un idiot. Sidious se sert de toi. Il se sert de toi depuis que tu a basculé. Tu es sa marionnette, il te tient en laisse comme un chien et je pense que c'est une laisse très courte. Tu aurais pu être un grand jedi, tu avais un grand potentiel et maintenant regarde toi. Tu ne peux même pas respirer par toi-même ! »

Je l'avais mis en colère. Non, mieux, il était furieux. J'entendis un bruit étrange et étouffé par-dessus sa respiration, peut-être que ça provenait directement de ses poumons torturés et non de son synthétiseur vocal, alors qu'il s'élançait vers moi de toutes ses forces. Je tentai de le repousser mais il parvint un à me faire tomber au sol et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me tourner pour parer ses coups alors que je le sentis frapper à l'endroit exact de mes côtes cassées. Etait-ce trop d'espérer qu'il ne me frappe pas à l'endroit exact où j'avais été battu quelques heures plus tôt ? J'avais l'impression qu'il me brisait en deux. Après treize ans de combats, vous pourriez croire que vous êtes habitué à la douleur et aux blessures. Dans ce contexte, non. Rien ne vous prépare à supporter la douleur mieux que les autres.

Cependant, il me frappait parce qu'il était en colère et toute personne qui se bat sous le coup de la colère fait une erreur tôt ou tard. Et bien qu'il soit grand, ses jambes étaient une proie facile. Lorsqu'il leva son pied pour me frapper à nouveau, je parvins à me retourner et à frapper la jambe qui maintenait à présent tout son poid. Il tomba et le crash de ses poumons métalliques résonna dans la pièce pendant un long moment. C'était presque assourdissant.

Je réussis à me lever avant lui et je le vis lever sa main droite et se refermer autour du vide mais je sentis ma gorge se serrer comme si ces doigts étaient autour de mon cou.

Je ne réfléchis pas et en fis de même, mais j'agis sur le tube qui amenait de l'oxygène jusqu'à son système vital. Nous étions en train de nous étrangler l'un l'autre. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne tombions tous deux inconscients au sol. J'étais désespérément à la recherche d'air, sentant mes poumons brûler mais je tenais bon.

« Arrête ça. » dit-il. « Ou alors je te jure que je te tue ! »

La rage que j'expérimentais à ce moment-là me disait de continuer et de ne pas me soucier de ma vie mais ma partie rationnelle me disait de lâcher prise et de survivre, il y aurait bien d'autres occasions pour le tuer.

« Vas-t-en alors… » parvins-je à articuler.

Nous relachâmes tous deux notre prise et je tombai sur les genoux, à bout de souffle et tentant de retrouver a respiration. Assez étrangement, il obéit et quitta la pièce. Il se tourna vers la porte et frappa fortement jusqu'à ce qu'un soldat de l'autre côté vienne ouvrir. Toutefois, Vador ne partit pas avant d'avoir parler une dernière fois.

« pense-y, tout pourrait s'arrêter. Ça ne dépend que de toi. »

Je tentai toujours de reprendre mon souffle mais je parvins à dire distinctement :

« Vas-t-en. » Et dis à ton maître que la seule façon de m'avoir de votre côté est comme cadavre. »

Sans un mot, il sortit de la cellule et la porte se referma dans un grand bruit.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et plongeai ma tête dans mes mains. C'en était trop. Je ne pouvais plus supporter cette situation. Je m'étais bien comporter, j'avais été un bon petit toutou pendant sept ans, à présent il était temps de faire quelque chose, pour Padmé et mon fils.

Il était temps pour moi de sortir d'ici.


	4. Away

Bonjour à tous ! Voici le quatrième chapitre de 'Over The Hills and Far Away', tout fraichement traduit. Attention, ce chapitre est très sombre, le rating T n'est donc plus là pour faire joli, j'imagine. Je ne pense pas devoir la passer en rating M comme la version originale est en T mais je voulais tout de même prévenir. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre personnellement et j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous.

Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ! Et n'hésitez pas à en laisser pour ce chapitre là aussi.

Bonne lecture :)

oxoOoxo

.

.

Over The Hills and Far Away

.

.

Chapitre 4 – « Evadé »

Il me fallut près de deux mois pour préparer mon plan d'évasion. Deux mois passés dans une profonde méditation quasi permanante, dans une tentative de me faire une carte mentale de la base, en suivant chaque jour un clone différent à travers la Force, suivant son échos comme un signal de traçage. Ça n'avait pas été une tâche facile car je perdais souvent l'attention et il me fallait parfois tout recommencer. A la fin, j'avais une carte très précise de la prison en tête et dessinée sur le mur dans le coin le plus sombre de ma cellule. J'avais utilisé une pierre aiguisée que j'avais trouvée sur le rebord à l'extérieure de la fenêtre. En étudiant cette carte, j'avais trouver une issue rapide, sans être détecté par les caméras de surveillance. Pas si mal si on considérait que j'étais enfermé entre ces quatre murs toute la journée.

J'avais juste besoin d'un peu de chance. Si la Force pouvait être considérée comme de la chance.

Pourtant, j'avais un étrange pressentiment, je sentais la pression augmenter à mesure que le jour fatidique approchait. Je n'étais pas serein. Pour éviter tout dérangement, j'avais passé la dernière semaine à étudier le déroulement de mon plan et à garder un œil sur le fonctionnement de la prison et ses activités ayant lieu pendant la journée, telles que l'heure de sortie des autres prisonniers, les roulements d'équipe, quand étaient distribués les repas… Des choses que je n'avais jamais remarqués avant étant donné que mon esprit était ailleurs toutes ces années, alors que je tentais de ne pas devenir fou là-dedans. J'avais également retrouvé un rythme plus régulier, je dormais pendant la nuit et étais éveillée pendant la journée Ce n'était pas un mauvais plan finalement.

Enfermé dans cette cellule comme un animal, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu très faim mais je mangeais plus que d'habitude afin de gagner plus de forces au cas où je devais me battre en chemin. Bien sûr, la nourriture n'était pas terrible mais c'était tout de même de l'énergie. Ça avait été dur, je dois bien l'admettre, même si je n'avais jamais été du genre à être exigent en matière de nourriture

Le principal problème était que j'étais toujours agité. Le sommeil ne venait pas facilement et quand je parvenais à dormir j'étais hanté par des cauchemars et ce genre de choses. J'avais l'habitude de me réveiller en hurlant. Je ne me reposais pas vraiment. Je m'étais retrouvé à m'accrocher à tout ce qui aurait pu me calmer. Des vieux exercices de méditation que je faisais quand j'étais encore enfant aux souvenirs de ma mère et Padmé. Je dois admettre que les souvenirs de cette dernière faisaient tout sauf me calmer ils avaient un effet totalement différent, dont je ne voulais pas parler. J'avais repensé aux batailles que j'avais menées avec mon maître, à l'enfant que je n'allais jamais connaître… D'une manière ou d'une autre, je finissais par tomber de sommeil mais j'étais trop agité pour me reposer correctement.

Je devais retrouver ma liberté. C'était un besoin physique. Ma dernière rencontre avec Vador m'avait vraiment affecté, je devais sortir d'ici ou j'allais devenir fou. Pas basculer du Côté Obscur ou je ne sais quoi, juste une folie totale causée par la claustrophobie, rien d'autre. Je ne pouvais pas leur permettre de jouer avec ma vie à nouveau ou ils allaient gagné. Je ne pouvais pas finir comme ça, pas moi, pas Anakin Skywalker.

Finalement, dans l'après(midi du jour fatidique, je décidai d'agir. Ma dernière séance de torture avait eu lieu une semaine auparavant et j'étais presque en meilleure santé qu'habituellement. Je pouvais le faire. Après tout, j'avais tout prévu dans les moindres détails, le déroulement du plan, le moment… Tout !

Obi-Wan aurait été fier de moi.

Et je lui devais presque tout. Les idées, les moyens… tout. Un jour, j'étais allongé sur mon lit, pensant à un moyen de sortir d'ici quand soudain je m'étais retrouvé à errer dans mes souvenirs, quand Obi-Wan m'avait enseigné les rudiments du combat au sabre laser. Je m'étais souvenu de son style, à la fois si passif et si mortel. Il prenait avantage de la force physique de l'adversaire pour dévier ses attaques et trouver une faille dans ses défenses. C'était une forme de combat passive, si différente de mon style rapide et agressif… Et ça m'avait donné une idée.

Ce n'était pas comme si j'étais un génie, c'était un truc vieux comme la Galaxie mais ça fonctionnait toujours plus ou moins. J'avais juste besoin de déterminer un instant, de rester calme et de ne pas attirer trop l'attention. Il seraient mes libérateurs, ce qui allaient me laisser m'échapper. J'allais passer à travers les mailles du filet comme le sable de Tatooine. J'avais réussi à échapper à l'emprise du Côté Obscur une fois, je pouvais le refaire.

Cette fois les choses étaient un peu différentes. C'était un véritable endroit, pas un état mental.

L'heure fatidique approchait. Lentement, je vérifiai mon plan à nouveau, j'étais près. Mieux que ça, j'allais me pendre.

Parce que c'était ça mon plan : jouer la carte du suicide. J'avais des tas de vêtements pour faire la corde, l'ensemble m'avait soutenu pendant des années alors que je tentais de faire de l'exercice… ça allait encore me soutenir pour cette fois, j'en étais certain. Plus que tout, j'en étais sûr car j'allais me maintenir à l'aide de la Force. C'était une ruse.

Quand le soldat chargé de m'apporter mon repas entra dans ma cellule et me vit accroché là, je le vis sursauter. Je dois dire que je ne pensais pas être bon acteur mais je jouais bien le mort. Si bien qu'avant d'appeler à l'aide, il se rapprocha pour vérifier que j'étais bel et bien mort. Trop près.

Il était mort de peur, je pouvais le sentir. Il était aussi effrayé que moi. S'il découvrait que j'étais vivant, j'étais mort, cette fois pour de vrai. Mon plan serait bon à jeter et je devrais tout recommencer avec une stratégie totalement différente. Ou mourir en l'espace d'une demie seconde.

C'était le moment critique, le moment qui faisait la différence entre la liberté et la prison, entre la vie et la mort. Ma vie et ma mort, pour être plus exact.

Mais ma volonté de vivre et de m'échapper était plus forte que l'entraînement du soldat. Quand il fut assez proche de moi, j'agit. Je remontai mes jambes contre mon torse et le frappai directement dans l'abdomen avec mes deux pieds, causant un assez gros choc pour lui couper le souffle et l'envoyer valser contre le mur d'en face.

Avant qu'il ait pu appeler de l'aide, je retombai sur le sol et avant qu'il ait pu récupérer son arme, j'étais sur lui. Il ne portait pas son casque, rendant ma tâche plus facile. Avec un mouvement rapide, je le frappai à la gorge avec mon coude, ainsi il n'était plus en mesure de parler. Pour être sûr, je lui brisai les deux bras en les tordant et mis ensuite une main derrière son cou, l'autre sous son menton et lui brisa le cou en deux.

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux alors qu'il mourait. Je pouvais littéralement voir la vie abandonner son corps. C'était une recrue peut-être même que les autres soldats pensaient que c'était juste un gosse. J'avais l'impression de tuer un frère, j'avai partagé tant de victoire avec ses compatriotes clone, plus particulièrement avec ceux qui formaient la 501ème légion, avec qui je m'étais battu si longtemps. Je me sentais mal. Dans ses yeux je pouvais voir la terreur alors qu'il regardait fixement son assassin tandis que la vie fuiyait de lui comme de l'eau. Je sentis le souffle effrayant de la mort alors qu'il se raidit pendant un moment avant de s'écrouler au sol, comme un sac vide. C'était le même sentiment que j'éprouvais chaque jour, ce sentiment de danger imminent qui plannait au-dessus de moi comme une tonne de duracier. Il me donna la chair de poule.

Je mis ces pensées de côté et me reconcentrai sur mon plan. Lui retirer son armure et l'enfiler.

L'armure était un peu serrée mais ça fonctionnait. Il avait laissé son casque juste avant d'entrer dans la cellule, je le récupérai donc avant de finir le travail. Je devais le rendre méconnaissable. Et ce fut la pire chose que j'eus à faire. Je dus le battre au point où même Jango Fett ne l'aurait pas reconnu. Comme ça je pourrais avoir quelques heures d'avance sur eux, mettre une certaine distance entre nous. Ce n'était pas un si bon sentiment que ça.

Presque sans effort, je glissai le nœud coulant autour de son cou et le hissai là où je me trouvais quelques minutes plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois, il y avait vraiment un cadavre.

Cela fait, j'enfilai le casque et sortis de ma cellule et fermai la porte derrière moi. Ça. La moitié du plan était fait. Maintenant, l'autre moitié : découvrir où diable j'étais et récupérer mes affaires.

Je longeai le couloir et tournai à droite. La première porte. La première porte sur la gauche était la guérite avec l'accès à la salle contenant les effets personnels des prisonniers. Dans la pièce se trouvait un ordinateur, avec toutes les informations dont j'avais besoin.

Le système d'exploitation n'avait pas changé depuis l'époque de la République, ils avaient seulement remplacé le symbol par celui de l'Empire et avaient changé quelques noms. Je tapais le code d'identification du clone que j'avais tué et après ça, entrai mon numéro d'identification et obtins tous les résultats dont j'avais besoin.

_Prénom : Anakin_

_Nom : Skywalker_

_Numéro d'identification : 100389_

_Planète de naissance : Tatooine, Ville de naissance : inconnue_

_Date de naissance : inconnue_

_Age : 29 ans_

_Date de décès : -_

_Statut civil : Célibataire_

_Occupation : Maître jedi_

_Crime : tentative de meurtre._

_Sentence : prison à vie._

Il y avait tout ce dont j'avais besoin, je n'avais qu'à changer la date de décès et je pouvais partir. Je jetai un coup d'œil à l'horloge de l'ordinateur pour connaître la date du jour.

Si je n'avais pas perdu la tête, c'était l'anniversaire de mon fils. J'avais bien choisi mon jour, n'est-ce pas ?

Une fois que la mort fut confirmée, une fenêtre s'ouvrit avec l'ordre de prendre les effets personnels du défunt et de les détruire ainsi que leurs emplacement dans le coin de la fenêtre. Je tapai la commande pour ouvrir la pièce de stockage. Ma boîte était dans le coin d'une étagère rouillée.

Je vérifiai les numéros sur la boîte, ils étaient corrects. Je l'ouvris et regardai le contenu. Il y avait tout. Mes vêtements, mon sabre laser… Tout ce avec quoi j'étais arrivé, excepté l'alliance que je portais autour du cou.

Je retournai à l'ordinateur afin de découvrir où pouvait bien se trouver cette fichue prison. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Je dus fouiller dans d'énormes quantités de fichiers et d'informations dénuées de sens, sans oublier que cet endroit semblait être inconnu de l'Empire lui-même. Finalement, alors que je cherchai une carte du ciel ou n'importe quoi d'autre, je trouvai une carte du secteur. J'étais sur Blenjeel ! La prison de haute-sécurité de la République pour les criminels de guerre, c'est là qu'ils m'avaient envoyé ! Pratiquement au milieu de nulle part, sur une planète ne comprenant que quelques installations humaines et des déserts sans fin peuplées de créatures parmi les plus hideuses de la Galaxie. La ville la plus proche était à quinze kilomètres de la prison, très probablement un astroport avec une réputation douteuse. Et bien, je ne pouvais pas me plaindre… Je savais où j'étais et comment partir de cette maudite planète.

Pardonnez mon langage mais à l'instant, j'avais envie de crier un grand « merde ! » Quinze kilomètres en plein désert, un désert peuplé de reptiles carnivores rempant sous le sable et pouvant manger un homme en une bouchée. Soit je trouvais un speeder, soit j'étais mort. Ça ne s'annonçait pas très bien.

Et puis je portais un uniforme impérial à la fin. Je pouvais bien emprunter un de leurs speeders…

Je pouvais partir. Non mieux, il fallait que je parte ! Ce cadavre dans ma cellule n'allait pas les tromper bien longtemps, il n'allait pas leur falloir longtemps avant de découvrir la ruse et de déclencher l'alarme. Et quelle alarme !

Je remis le casque et me dirigeai vers la sortie avec ma boî ne croisai personne jusqu'à l'entrée. Le garde dans la guérite me demanda ce que je faisais avec cette boîte à cette heure. Je tentai de masquer ma voix.

'L'un des prisonniers a été déclaré mort il y a quelques heures et j'ai reçu l'ordre de détruire ses effets personnels. Juste de la paperasse. » dis-je.

Le soldat vérifia sur son ordinateur et acquiesça.

« Ah oui, 389, je viens juste de recevoir la notification. As-tu fini ton quart ? »

« Oui, c'était ma dernière mission pour la nuit. » approuvai-je. « J'espèrais pouvoir prendre un speeder et aller en ville pour boire un verre. » Je mentai mal mais j'essayai de paraître le plus convainquant possible.

« Bien sûr. Prends celui que tu veux, les clés sont dans le hangar. La moitié de l'escadron est là-bas. Essayez d'éviter les bagarres de bar et amuse-toi ! »

Je pris une grande inspiration, soulagé.

« Je vais faire ça. Merci encore ! »

Il ouvrit la porte. Le soleil était en train de se coucher, projetant une lueur orangée sur le désert rocheux. Je ne devais pas traîner, le désert était un endroit froid une fois la nuit tombée.

« A demain ! » l'entendis-je dire de son poste.

'Demain, Mon cul…' pensai-je alors que je mettai le pied dehors pour la première fois.

J'étais libre, j'étais réellement libre… pour de vrai ! J'étais dehors !

Je devais prendre ce speeder, changer de vêtements et je serai définitivement libre… Libre !

Alors que je courais presque vers le hangar se trouvant sur le côté droit de la prison, je me répétai ces mots sans cesse C'était comme un vieux disque cassé qui répèterait la même chanson. J'étais libre, j'étais dehors, le plan avait fonctionné à la perfection !

Je pris les clés du premiers speeder venu, sautai à l'intérieur et sortis précipitamment du hangar et le lançai aussi vite que possible. La première chose que je fis quand je fus assez loin fut de retirer le casque. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, j'abandonnai le reste de l'armure et enfilai mes anciens vêtements. C'était si bon : Enfin quelque chose qui était moins rigide que l'armure ou moins rêche que l'uniforme de prison. J'étais à nouveau dans mon élément. Une fois que j'eus accroché mon sabre laser à ma cinture et remis mon manteau, je redémarrer le moteur et me dirigeai tout droit vers l'astroport.

Maintenant, je devais trouver un transport pour Coruscant.


	5. Back in her arms, where he will be

Bonjour à tous !

Avant tout, je vous souhaîte une bonne année et une bonne santé en cette nouvelle année qui commence.

Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris dans la publication de cette fiction. J'ai passé un semestre à l'étranger et j'ai eu beaucoup de travail si bien que la plupart de mes publications ont été ralenties voir stoppées. Mais bonne nouvelle, je suis de retour en France et j'ai même pu prendre un peu d'avance sur la traduction de cette fiction. Le prochain chapitre est terminé, il faut que je le relise mais il sera publié dans quelques jours et le septième est en route.

Merci pour vos reviews sur le dernier chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre-ci vous plaira, l'action progresse et Anakin avec elle. J'espère que cette traduction vous plaît toujours et je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes qu'il peut rester ça et là. La traduction du titre de ce chapitre est "Il sera de retour dans ses bras."

Enjoy !

oxoOoxo

.

.

Over The Hills and Far Away

.

.

Chapitre 5 – « Back in her arms, where he will be »

Au moment même où je redémarrai le speeder, une sensation étrange remonta du fond de mon être. Tout à coup, toute l'anxiété, toute la peur… envolée ! J'étais libre, à la fois physiquement - parce que je n'étais plus confiné entre ces quatre murs – mais j'étais également libre de l'Empire et de sa barbarie.

Et j'étais encore plus déterminé qu'avant. Je voulais retrouver ma famille plus que tout. Je me foutais d'avoir souffert au-delà de l'imaginable. Les cicatrices que je portais ne signifiaient rien. J'étais un homme libre, plus un numéro d'identification écrit sur une porte. J'étais Anakin Skywalker, j'étais un homme libre.

J'étais libre de faire ce que je voulais et dire ce que je pensais sans avoir peur d'une punition. J'étais un Jedi. Et même si l'Empire avait essayé de m'en détourner -, ils n'avaient pas réussi, heureusement. Je tirais toujours une certaine fierté de ce que j'étais et de l'entraînement que j'avais reçu et il était temps de m'en servir. L'Ordre n'était pas mort, du moins pas encore. Je ne savais pas combien d'entre nous étaient encore là, disséminés dans la Galaxie à lutter pour survivre mais j'étais là et je n'allais pas abandonné tout ce qui faisait ce que j'étais. Même si je devais former chaque enfant sensible à la Force de la Galaxie, l'Ordre allait survivre. Je ne savais pas comment mais nous allions y parvenir. Il avait déjà été presque entièrement éradiqué cinq mille ans plus tôt suite aux Grandes Guerres Sith mais la volonté d'un seul avait suffi pour le reconstruire. Ça allait prendre du temps, il allait peut-être falloir nous battre et nous allions sûrement avoir besoin d'aide mais nous allions renaître de nos cendres et la République allait être restaurée. Les Sith ne pouvaient pas gagner cette guerre. Vador et Sidious allait avoir un ennemi farouche à combattre.

Je m'en fis la promesse alors que je me dirigeais vers le spacioport.

Tandis que je conduisais dans le désert à vitesse maximum, filant à travers l'air frais du crépuscule, je fermai les yeux un instant et inspirai profondément. L'air de cette planète était presque pur, j'avais l'impression de renaître. Je me sentais comme ce jour-là, suite à la bataille de Coruscant, quand après cinq mois dans la bordure extérieure j'étais sortie de ce transport militaire juste à côté du Sénat et qu'elle était là à m'attendre.

Maleureusement, ce jour était si différent de celui-ci… Déjà parce qu'elle n'était pas là. Cependant, je m'étais déjà fait à cette idée. Je savais qu'il allait me falloir longtemps pour la retrouver. Les retrouver, en fait. Et je n'étais plus le même homme. Je n'étais plus ce gamin intrépide que j'étais encore sept ans auparavant. J'avais muri, j'avais près de trente ans et je peux vous assurer que sept années de prison, dans de telles conditions, vous changeaient. Elles vous mettaient en pièce et vous reconstruisaient et, sincèrement, j'espérais que j'étais devenu un homme meilleur.

En regardant en arrière, quand j'avais été arrêté, j'avais vingt-deux ans et je n'étais qu'un enfant pourri-gâté. Et arrogant, avec ça. Toute cette histoire comme quoi j'étais l'Elu avait rempli ma tête d'attentes trop grandes qui ne reflétaient absolument pas la réalité. Je pensais que je pouvais tout réaliser et que tout le monde me complimenterait pour tout ce que je faisais. Je voulais devenir le plus grand Jedi de toute la Galaxie, pas moins. Qui-Gon avait vu quelque chose en moi. Il avait vu le réel désir de devenir un grand jedi, la volonté d'aider les gens. Problème : lorsque j'avais grandi, cette volonté d'aider les autres et de faire le bien s'était lentement transformée en désir de me repentir de mon passé d'esclave et de devenir grand et puissant.

Quel idiot.

Non, vraiment, j'avais été un idiot depuis tellement longtemps par chance, j'avais ouvert les yeux avant de faire des conneries.

Oui, parfois j'avais vraiment agit comme un abruti, trop de fois sûrement. Mais j'avais encore le temps et la volonté de me repentir. J'avais besoin d'expier mes péchés.

J'avais déjà entamé ma rédemption des années plus tôt, le jour où j'avais été arrêté. Le jour où j'avais dû choisir pour Padmé et moi. Pour notre fils, aussi. C'était le pire jour de ma vie. Ce jour où j'avais dû choisir entre le chemin qui semblait le plus facile, la prendre avec moi et nous enfuir le plus vite possible, le plus loin possible, trouver une planète lointaine et y vivre en laissant tout le monde à leur propre sort. Ou bien le chemin le plus long et le plus éprouvant qui avai finalement été le meilleur choix de ma vie. J'avais prévenu Obi-Wan, pour qu'à son tour il puisse alerté quelqu'un d'autre et je lui avait confié la vie de Padmé. Puis, je m'étais rendu à Sidious, j'étais entré dans son jeu. Et en connaissances des choses, je savais que le second choix était le meilleur. Peut-être que j'avais fait la différence, je ne savais pas mais je leur avais tout de même donné le choix de se sauver ou de mettre fin à cette folie.

Je l'avais choisi elle, je lui avais sauver la vie et j'avais sauvé la mienne par la même occasion. Je l'avais quitté, c'était vrai mais je ne l'avais pas perdu.

Et c'était la décision qui avait changé nos deux vies, pour le meilleur.

Soudain, je me rappelai un sentiment que j'avais éprouvé des années auparavant, un moment où le temps s'était suspendu. Sur la Main Invisible, le vaisseau amiral de la flotte Séparatiste. Le jour où j'avais tué Dooku. Un frisson glacé me parcourut alors l'échine, me faisant tressaillir sur mon siège.

Je me rapppelais de chaque instant de cette mission, du moment où Obi-Wan et moi avions été rappelés de la bordure, du voyage tendu jusqu'à Coruscant et de la frénésie de la bataille spatiale… tout. Chaque pas que j'avais fait dans ses couloirs résonnaient en échos dans ma tête comme si je regardais un holofilm de ma vie. Et ce que je voyais ne me plaisais pas.

Je revoyais le regard terrifié de Dooku, la panique qui s'y reflétait alors que, après que j'avais tranché ses bras, je le tenais en joug, incapable de décider quoi faire. Je me souvenais des milliers de pensées qui avaient traversé mon esprit ce jour-là, allant de la vengeance pour ce même bras qu'il m'avait tranché trois ans plus tôt à la volonté d'épargner ce vieil homme.

Mais plus que tout, je me rappelais de la voix froide de Palpatine lorsqu'il m'avait ordonné de le tuer. Elle était si différente… elle était étrange et effrayante. Pourtant, j'avais obéis même si cet ordre paraissait étrange venant de lui. Et ce moment là avait déclenché quelque chose dans mon esprit, bien qu'à un niveau inconscient.

Pendant trois ans, j'avais vu le pire de la Galaxie. La guerre, la mort, la souffrance de millions d'innocents qui s'étaient efforcé de survivre dans cette guerre où s'opposaient deux pouvoirs dans un jeu trop grand pour qu'ils le comprennent. Je me souvenais de l'angoisse que je ressentais à chaque fois que je devais annoncer à quelqu'un que son frère, sa soeurou quelque soit le proche qu'il avait perdu était mort. c'était terrifiant et pendant trois ans j'avais dû vivre ainsi, proche de la mort et de la douleur à un tel niveau qu'avec le temps je m'y étais habitué. Ce jour-là, pourtant, quelque chose avait changé. J'avais déjà tué par le passé, de nombreuses fois en fait mais jamais personne n'avait demandé grâce. Excepté les Hommes des Sables sur… mais j'avais perdu le contrôle, cette nuit-là.

A ce moment-là, j'avais cru que tout était fini. Au lieu de cela, j'étais rentré sur Coruscant pour plonger dans un abîme de terreur et de douleur, les trois mois les pire de ma vie. L'enlèvement de Palpatine avait laissé une grande marque dans la fierté des Jedi, dont la mienne. Le chancelier voulait nous mettre de côté et, Force, il en avait parfaitement le droit puisqu'il tenait les rênes de la République. Il voulait tout faire pour que son plan fonctionne et que je le rejoigne, c'était pour cela qu'il avait tenu les autres à l'écart. Plus je perdais confiance en eux, plus je me rapprochais du Côté Obscur.

Je m'étais battu de toutes mes forces contre ces rêves et ces visions qui continuaient de troubler mon someil. Chaque nuit c'était la même histoire, la même torture. J'étais en train de devenir fou et je ne comprenais pas.

Puis le Conseil m'avait élevé au rang de maître, ça avait été comme un coup de tonnerre dans un ciel sans nuage. J'étais un maître Jedi, tout ce que j'avais toujours voulu être et ce pourquoi je m'étais battu. J'étais en paix avec l'Univers, ces rêves qui m'avait hanté comme un vautour traquant un animal sans défense… ils avaient disparu. Dommage pour Sidious qu'une minuscule mais importante décision avait changé, non mieux détruit, son plan et treize années de machination. J'avais changé de direction et soudainement les plans de Sidious… envolés.

Il méritait de mourir, lui et son maudit apprenti. Tous les deux. Ce n'était pas du genre des Jedi de souhaiter la mort de quelqu'un mais dans cette situation, je pense pouvoir être pardonné.

J'étais si perdu dans mes pensées que je n'avais pas remarqué la silhouette de l'astroport apparaître à l'horizon. Des bâtiments pas très hauts, construits sous-terre avec un toit en forme de dôme. Des constructions typiques du désert, réalisées pour être plus pratiques que belles à regarder.

Ce n'était pas si différent de Mos Espa en fin de compte. Les clubs étaient tous ouverts et s'y trouvaient pleins de soldats qui une fois leur quart fini s'enfuyaient pour trouver refuge dans ce genre d'endroit des voyageurs de passage,des marchants honnêtes, ou non mais pour la plupart des chasseurs de primes ou des contrebandiers. Ils étaient tous paresseusement assis à l'extérieur des clubs, profitant de l'air frais de la nuit tombante, un verre de bière ou d'un alcool plus fort à la main, ou pire, un death stick. Ça et là, on pouvait voir des femmes à la réputation douteuse. Tout était normal autrement dit.

Je garai le speeder à l'extérieure des premières maisons et me dirigeai vers le centre de la petite ville. Elle n'était pas énorme mais je n'avais finalement besoin que d'un hangar assez grand pour contenir le vaisseau impérial et tout le monde serait d'accord avec moi pour dire que personne ne voudrait vivre sur Blenjeel. Ou alors, si vous en arriviez là, c'était soit que vous étiez désespéré, soit que vous cherchiez de gros ennuis.

C'était comme être de retour chez moi, avec vingt ans de plus et une plus grande connaissance des langues. Il y avait toute sorte d'individus ici et ça aurait presque pu faire paraître le public de la Course de la Boonta ennuyeux.

Je hatai finalement le pas et me dirigeai vers l'astroport. Je savais que je pourais trouver ce que je cherchais là-bas un petit cargo, un vaisseau monoplace… il y avait quelque chose, c'était certain.

Et avec un peu de chance, je pourrais voler un cargo impérial. S'ils avaient gardé le design des vaisseaux républicains, ils étaient conçus pour les long trajets et équipés en douche et couchette. Et j'avais besoin de l'un comme de l'autre : une longue douche et quelques heures de sommeil.

Le problème était que je devais déjà le voler et pour cela je devais trouver la zone réservée de l'astroport pour savoir ce à quoi j'allais faire face.

Je le trouvai enfin, à l'Est de la ville. C'était un petit bâtiment entouré d'une haute clôture métallique. Je pouvais voir des vaisseaux entreposés derrière. La sécurité n'était pas si importante que ça, seulement des gardes. Ça allait être un jeu d'enfant de pénétrer à l'intérieur !

La clôture était vieille et rouillé et je n'eus pas de mal à trouver une ouverture déjà existante. Je me faufilai en katimini, à l'insus des gardes. Tirant avantage de l'obscurité et des rares lumières, je m'introduisit dans la partie administrative par une fenêtre ouverte. A cette heure tardive, toutes les opérations avaient cessé et il n'y avait plus personne à l'intérieur. Se trouvait là un ordinateur et j'y eut libre accès.

'jutilisai à nouveau les codes d'identification du clone que j'avais tué et entraient dans le système. Ils étaient toujours actifs. Apparemment, il n'avaient pas encore découvert mon évasion.

Je regardai la liste et trouvai le vaisseau dont j'avais besoin hangar 17, quai d'embarquement n°5.

Il était temps de quitté cette planète paumée.

Je quittai le bureau et longeai le couloir qui menait aux différents hangars de l'astroport jusqu'à ce que je trouve le hangar 17. Et là, je m'arrêtai.

Il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur, je pouvais entendre des voix. Je poussai lentement la porte et entrai consciencieusement à l'intérieur, aidé de l'obscurité qui englobait la majeure partie de la pièce.

Assis autour d'une table se trouvaient là quatre clones, probablement les seuls agents de sécurité en service, se détendant entre deux tours de garde en bavardant, buvant un verre et disputant une partie de Sabaak. Une ampoule unique éclairait la table, plongeant le reste du hangar dans la pénombre, ce qui me permit de les écouter.

Ils discutaient de leurs ordres lorsque l'un d'eux, sûrement le chef de l'escadron, reçut un message sur son comlink. Un sourire étrange se dessina sur son visage alors qu'il le lisait, un mélange de stupeur et d'agacement puis il remit l'appareil en place, accroché à sa ceinture.

« Et bien c'est une première ! quelqu'un s'est suicidé, là-bas, à la prison. » s'exclama-t-il en attrapant ses cartes.

Merveilleux, mon plan avait mieux fonctionné que ce que j'avais prévu.

« Qui ? » l'interrogea un autre clone.

« 100389. Il s'est servi de son uniforme pour faire une corde et s'est pendu à la tuyauterie. » répondit-il en lançant une carte sur la table.

« Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda un autre, sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et son visage était… et bien ! On aurait dit qu'il venait de voir un fantôme. « Vous êtes sûr de bien avoir lu le numéro d'identification ? »

« Bien sûr que je l'ai lu correctement, tu crois que je suis stupide ? » demanda le chef en acquiesçant.

« Non Lieutenant c'est juste que… j'ai travaillé quelques temps à la prison avant d'être transféré ici et ce numéro d'identification… a été attribué à Anakin Skywalker. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit alors dans la pièce.

« Anakin qui ? » demanda celui que je ne pouvais pas voir.

« Anakin Skywalker, l'un des Jedi les plus puissants de la Galaxie. Il a été l'un de mes commandants pendant quelques temps, il y a des années. C'est étrange de penser qu'il est mort maintenant. »

Ce clone était un vétérant ! je ne savais pas qu'il en restait encore. Je continuai alors à écouter.

« Attendez une seconde, ce n'était pas Anakin Skywalker, ce Jedi qui a essayé de tuer l'Empereur, il y a plusieurs années ? »

« Ouais, c'est lui. » approuva le vétérant. « Il était en prison justement pour ce crime. il aurait dû rester en prison jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Au début, quand l'information a été lancée, je n'y croyais pas… et quand ils ont révélé le plan des jedi pour renverser la République, j'ai compris beaucoup de choses ! »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Comme le fait que les Jedi sont des ordures dont nous devons débarrasser la Galaxie. Nous sommes là parce qu'ils ont commandé cette armée de clones. Nous avons mené une guerre stupide et c'était de leur faute. Maintenant nous devons les pourchasser et les enfermer Honnêtement, j'aurais préféré qu'ils gardent leur idée d'armée clone là où je pense. » répondit le lieutenant avec colère. « J'aurais préféré ne jamais naître, tout bien considérer. Et même s'il avaient relaché Skywalker, il n'aurait pas été loin, même avec l'Ordre Jedi encore debout. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda un autre clone.

« Parce qu'il avait violé la plupart des règles de leur soit-disant code. Quelques temps après son incarcération, quelqu'un a lancé la rumeur qu'il avait été tué. Puis après ça, l'holonet a publié un tas de scoops sur sa vie. Je ne sais pas ce qui est vrai ou ce qui ne l'est pas mais une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il a été marié. »

Les autres échangèrent des regards étranges.

« Mais les Jedi ne pouvaient pas se marier ! »

« Je sais mais il l'a tout de même fait. S'ils l'avaient découvert, ils l'auraient expulsé de l'Ordre. Sans oublier qu'il n'a pas épousé n'importe qui. »

« Ah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant… il n'a pas épousé cette sénatrice ? Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de son nom… mais elle est morte aussi, non ? »

« Exactement. » approuva le lieutenant. Peu après la proclamation de l'Empire. Elle avait une malformation cardiaque congénital. Ce genre de choses arrivent. En tout cas, je le comprends quelques part. elle était vraiment belle. Si on avait des femmes comme ça ici, tout le monde demanderait à venir ici après la fin de la journée ! »

Quel beau mensonge ils avaient inventé là ! obi-Wan était un génie, c'était certain. La dernière phrase cependant… je n'aimais pas vraiment ça.

« Triste histoire, le pauvre. » avec la mort de sa femme et toutes ces années dans cette cellule… au moins maintenant, il a trouvé un semblant de paix. »

« La prochaine fois, il fera plus attention. On ne peut pas tenter d'assassiner l'Empereur et compter s'en sortir ! quoiqu'il en soit, je sent que quelque chose cloche. »

« Oh ça va, il était clair que quelqu'un pouvait parfaitement avoir des soupçons sur mon suicide, aucun plan n'était parfait. Mais ce clone commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs… je me saisis de la poignée de mon sabre laser et restai là encore quelques minutes.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? »

« Je veux dire que c'est un Jedi et que les jedi sont capables de tout. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il a tué l'un des gardes et qu'il a porter son uniforme pour sortir. Personne ne sait à quoi on ressemble là-dessous. S'il l'a rendu assez méconnaissable, ils ont pu confondre les visages sans aucun problème ! »

Il était intelligent, je devais le reconnaître.

« Et vous vous rappelez de ce Jedi que l'on cherche partout ? celui qui a transformé Vador en morceau de charbon ? » les autres acquiescèrent. « Et bien c'était le maître de Skywalker. S'ils arrivent à se retrouver, on va avoir des problème ! vous les avez vu en action, vous pouvez confirmer ! »

A ce moment là, je me levai et activai mon sabre laser. Il était temps de sortir d'ici et tous les quatre étaient tout ce qui m'en empêchaient…

Le sifflement de ma lame emplit la pièce et ils tressaillirent, se levant de leurs chaises. Ils avaient laissé leurs blaster seule la Force savait où et ce fut plus que facile de les tuer. Ils n'eurent même pas le temps de réaliser qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière eux. quatre coups et ils étaient morts, dans un souffle. Vraiment morts.

Tués par un homme mort… la vie est parfois étrange !

Peu importait, je n'allais pas rester ici une seconde de plus. Je trouvai l'ordinateur du hangar et j'ouvris le dôme avant de me précipiter vers la zone d'embarquement. Effectivement, c'était un cargo de style républicain, exactement ce dont j'avais besoin. Avec ça, les codes et son ordinateur de navigation, j'allais pouvoir aller à peu près partout.

Je courus jusqu'à la rampe d'accès et pressai le bouton pour refermer la porte derrière moi. Cela fait, je trouvai le cockpit et mis le système en état de veille alors que j'attendais que le dôme s'ouvre complètement. J'entendis les machines démarrer avec un grognement avant de devenir le faible sifflement de n'importe quel hyperdrive en marche, un faible murmure qui indiquait que tout était en ordre. Je vérifiai le carburant, il y en avait assez pour faire l'aller retour vers Coruscant. Je pourrais donc m'y rendre et de là-bas, aller partout dans la Galaxie sans avoir besoin de faire le plein.

Quand le toit fut totalement ouvert, je commençai à manœuvrer le vaisseau vers l'extérieur. Personne n'était encore parti à ma recherche. J'étais plutôt bon en opérations sous couverture !

Je laissai Blenjeel derrière moi. Une fois en orbite, je pouvais voir tous les systèmes des alentours, avec leurs soleil et tout ça. J'entrai les coordonnées et mis le pilote automatique en route après avoir sauter dans l'hyperespace.

J'avais huit heures avant d'atteintdre Coruscant.


	6. Slaying The Dreamer

Vicky, Pimi-the-Cat, merci pour vos reviews.

Voilà le chapitre 6 ! Traduction du titre : Tuer le rêveur.

OxoOoxo

.

.

Over the Hills and Far Away

.

.

Chapitre 6 – « Slaying The Dreamer »

Le sifflement mécanique emplissait sa tête alors qu'il essayait de rester conscient. Ce soldat savait assurément comment faire son travail, il était sans défence et à peine éveillé en l'espace de quinze minutes. S'il avait été un homme ordinaire, il aurait été incapable de faire quoique ce soit pendant des jours. Mais il avait un allié puissant. Il pouvait déjà sentir le puissant pouvoir guérisseur de la Force couler dans ses veines, le soignant aussi vite que possible.

Il put entendre ses pas lourds alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Longs, lents et prudents, comme si l'homme avait des problèmes d'équilibre.

Il le vit se diriger vers lui. Avec la faible lumière émanant de la petite fenêtre, il ressemblait davantage à un fantôme, le fantôme d'un homme qu'il n'était plus depuis plusieurs mois. Il savait que la grimace sur son visage n'allait pas le faire se sentir le bienvenue et ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Cependant, il savait que la moindre petite chose pouvait déclencher sa colère sur lui et ce n'était pas le moment. Il était déjà assez blessé et ne pourrait pas supporter d'autres coups.

'Non… Souviens-toi qu'il n'est plus l'homme que tu as connu, oublie-le !' pensa-t-il pour lui-même alors qu'il sentait le goût métallique du sang dans sa gorge. Il le cracha sur le sol déjà souillé et tenta de retrouver son sang froid autant que faire se pouvait. Menotté, attaché et forcé de se tenir sur ses genoux sur le plancher sale… ce n'était pas facile.

« Skywalker. » lança-t-il, sa voix métallique faisant échos dans la pièce, créant une résonnance sinistre.

« Vador… » soupira-t-il , sans grand enthousiasme. Parler, plutôt murmurer, était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire en cet instant et c'était extrêmement douloureux. Il sentit un spasme, une soudaine douleur sur son côté droit et il sut qu'il avait au moins deux côtes cassées. Sa tête tournait, un signe qu'il ne respirait pas aussi bien qu'il le fallait et il savait que seul un miracle lui épargnerait un nouveau séjour à l'hôpital de la prison.

Il leva les yeux vers son ennemi. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait après qu'il avait été enfermé dans cette armure de survie. Il avait l'air pire que ce qu'il avait imaginé, il était effrayant. Avec son masque et son respirateur, il ressemblait plus à un fantôme ou pire, l'un de ces démons qui peuplaient les légendes des pilotes et des chasseurs de primes, du temps où il était à Mos Espa, quand il était enfant.

« Tu sais qui m'a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-il brusquement. Cette voix lui donna la chair de poule.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, tentant d'oublier la douleur dans sa poitrine.

« Je crois oui. Cela dit, je ne suis pas sûr, on a pas beaucoup d'informations ici. » murmura-t-il. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, pourtant… »

Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas entendu la dernière partie, il savait parfaitement à cause de qui et pourquoi Vador était dans cette situation… il savait même où. Il l'avait senti, à travers la Force, dans son propre corps. Pas pour longtemps mais pendant un moment il avait été en connexion avec Vador. il avait senti le feu brûler sa peau jusqu'aux os. Il l'avait senti comme trois jours auparavant il avait senti sa joie après avoir tuer un Jedi qu'il avait traqué pendant des mois.

« Tu sais pourquoi. Tu l'as senti, n'est-ce pas ? Toi et tous les Jedi qui ont pri… » rétorqua-t-il. A ce moment-là il fut facile de comprendre qu'il était venu finir le travail du soldat.

Il eut l'impression de l'entendre rire. Anakin tenta de refouler cette pensée, l'idée de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là.

« Après toutes ces années à être soumis… a être forcer d'obéir à leurs ordres… enfin j'ai pu exprimer ma rage. »

Anakin baissa les yeux, tentant de sortir ses images de son esprit.

« Regarde-moi ! » il s'empara de son menton blessé et le força à relever le visage, le regardant droit dans les yeux. « Vous, maudits Jedi ! vous m'avez abandonné, il y a six ans et maintenant, regarde ce que ton maître m'a fait ! » s'écria-t-il. Il m'a presque tué tu sais ? tout ça à cause de toi ! »

Il était épuisé mais il sentit la colère monter en lui dans une vague puissante. Il ne pouvait pas le regarder en face. Dire qu'il avait un jour considérer cet homme comme un ami. Ils étaient à peu près du même âge, ils avaient tous les deux été padawans avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans la bordure extérieure et qu'Anakin ne parte de son côté.

Soudain, sa vision se brouilla pendant un moment. Il ferma les yeux et quand il les rouvrit Vador n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il ne savait pas si c'était la peur, la colère ou une autre émotion qui lui donna la force de réagir mais il se leva, supportant la douleur fulgurante que ce geste provoqua en lui.

« Alors bon sang, que fais-tu ici ? tue moi ! vas-y, fais-le : je suis sans défense, ça ne sera pas long : »

Il retomba sur le sol à nouveau, le tintement des chaînes qui le retenaient toujours se mêlant à l'échos de sa propre voix.

Vador s'agenouilla devant lui et le regarda pendant un moment, comme s'il était en train de réfléchir à la proposition. Derrière son masque, Anakin savait qu'il avait un sourire sinistre.

« Skywalker, je ne veux pas te tuer. En réalité, j'aimerai mais l'Empereur te veut vivant aussi longtemps qu'il pense que tu es utile à son plan. Il croit réellement qu'il peut t'amener à nous rejoindre ! » siffla-t-il à travers son masque.

« Je ne me joindrai jamais à vous. » déclara-t-il, sa voix étonnamment calme et froide, le parfait reflet de sa détermination. « Jamais. Il est la cause de ce qu'il t'est arrivé. Il t'utilise, tu ne peux pas comprendre ça ? tu n'es qu'un pion, tout ça, c'est de sa faute. »

A cet instant, il sentit la colère de Vador surgir, plus forte qu'auparavant comme un blizzard autour d'eux. pour toute réponse, Vador leva sa main et fit mine de refermer ses doigts autour de l'air et Anakin eut l'impressionq qu'on l'étranglait.

« tout ce qui est arrivé est de ta faute ! ce qu'ils m'ont fait, tout ça… mon maître te veut ! il te veut toi et pas moi ! » cria-t-il aussi fort que le respirateur le lui permettait.

C'était la dernière chose dont il pouvait se souvenir car dix secondes plus tard, Anakin perdit conscience.

Je m'étais endormi.

Avec la poussée d'adrénaline totalement évaporée de mon système, je me sentais bizarre. Engourdi, somnolant… c'était comme si j'avais pris un sédatif, sans compter la migraine qui me donnait la nausée.

Il fallait dire que le rêve m'avait réveillé en sursaut, comme une violente décharge électrique. Ce n'était pas une façon agréable de se réveiller. Ce n'était même pas un rêve agréable, d'autant plus parce qu'il s'agissait d'un cauchemar basé sur un évènement réel de mon passé. C'était la première fois que j'avais vu Vador avec son masque. Et c'était la première fois que 'javais été admis à l'infirmerie.

Non, ce n'était définitivement pas une bonne manière de se réveiller. Surtout que c'était ce genre de cauchemar qui, une fois qu'il m'avait réveillé, m'empêchait de retrouver le sommeil. Ça arrivait assez souvent, pas seulement ce cauchemar-ci mais bien d'autres encore. Ils étaient comme des films faits à partir des pires expériences de ma vie. La nuit au camp Tusken était l'un des pire, par exemple.

J'essuyai la sueur de mon front et pris une profonde inspiration. Je me sentai encore un peu engourdi. Je détestai ces moments après une montée d'adrénaline, chaque fois que ça arrivait je me sentais comme ça. J'aurais pu dormir pendant quarante-huit heures d'une traite, sans oublier que le moindre bruit me réveillait. J'avais vraiment besoin d'une grosse dose de caf, j'espérais qu'il y en avait dans la cabine de l'équipage.

Je me levai et étirai mes membres douloureux. Dormir sur le siège du pilote n'était jamais une bonne idée. Et en considérant que j'avais toute la cabine de l'équipage pour moi, c'était d'autant plus stupide. J'étais vraiment épuisé. Tout de suite après avoir activé le pilote automatique, je m'étais rendu dans la salle de repos et été resté sous le jet de la douche pendant au moins une heure. Du moins autant que l'eau chaude avait duré. Cela faisait des mois que je n'avais pas eu la chance de prendre une douche, suite à une nouvelle admission à l'infirmerie pour une épaule gauche démise. Vous pouvez donc imaginer combien j'en avais besoin.

Une fois cela fait, je pris mon courage à deux mains et regardai mon reflet dans un miroir. Je n'avais même pas imaginer le faire avant la douche.

Je n'étais pas si beau à voir que ça, même après avoir lavé des mois de saleté de mon corps. Une longue barbe, des cheveux encore plus longs et hirsutes… j'avais vraiment besoin d'un changement radical. Je me mis à la recherche d'une paire de ciseaux et coupai mes cheveux d'une manière semblable à celle dont ils étaient il y a sept ans, peut-être un peu plus long. Puis je m'occupai de ma barbe.

Je décidai que je ne voulais pas me raser complètement. La seule image que l'Empire avait de mois datait de sept ans, j'étais rasé et toujours dans un état convenable. Je savais que si vous aviez besoin de vous caché et que vous aviez avant l'habitude de vous raser tous les matins, l'un des meilleurs déguisements était de garder votre barbe longue. Je la racourcis donc juste un peu. Elle n'était pas aussi longue que celle d'Obi-Wan avant la guerre mais au moins elle était coupée à une longueur convenable.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'étais un homme différent lorsque je sortis de la salle de repos. Au moins, je ressemblait déjà plus à moi-même. C'était au moins ça !

J'avais ensuite vérifié l'ordinateur avant de m'endormir juste là et me réveiller six heures plus tard.

Dans la cabine de l'équipage je cherchai quelque chose à manger mais je ne trouvai que des rations militaires et du caf instantané, le même qu'ils servaient en prison pour le petit déjeuner. C'était mieux que rien, c'était toujours de la caféine.

Avec la tasse fumante dans les mains, je retournai à ma place dans le cockpit. Il y avait un voyant lumineux allumé sur la console du vaisseau, voyant qui n'était pas là lorsque j'étais parti cinq minutes plus tôt. J'étais presque arrivé sur Coruscant. Je désactivai le pilotage automatique et sortis de l'hyperespace.

La planète que j'avais un jour considéré comme mon foyer se trouvait là devant moi, dans toute sa magnificence. Comme avant, du moins rien ne semblait avoir changer à cette distance.

Je recevai rapidement un message de l'autorité de la planète.

« Ici tour de contrôle, identifiez-vous. » routine ordinaire, administrée par des droïdes pas très intelligents aux processus de raisonnement peu évolués. Au moins, 3PO l'était un peu plus.

Je cherchai le code d'identification du vaisseau et quand je le trouvai, je le transmis, ainsi que tout ce qu'ils demandaient.

« Avez-vous besoin d'un ravitaillement en carburant ? » demanda le droïde.

C'était bon signe, cela voulait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas encore découvert, ou du moins pas encore rapporté, le vol du vaisseau.

Et bien… puisque je pouvais tirer profit de l'Empire… j'envoyais une confirmation.

« Veuillez patienter, nous confirmons votre autorisation » indiqua le droïde depuis le contrôle au sol.

J'étais en sueur à ce moment-là. J'avais la terrible impression que quelque chose pouvait mal tourner et qu'ils pourraient découvrir la supercherie, mon identité et lancer à ma poursuite je ne sais pas combien de chasseurs stellaires. J'avais besoin de garder mes fesses sauves aussi longtemps que possible pour entrer en contact avec quelqu'un de la rébellion si je pouvais trouver une telle personne. S'ils découvraient la supercherie, j'étais dans de beaux draps.

« Vos codes ont été confirmés. Veuillez envoyer la liste des containers à bord. »

Je recommençai à respirer et envoyai la liste des choses contenues à bord du cargo. Pas tant que ça en fin de compte.

« Vous êtes autorisé à atterrir sur le quai 66, plateform 101. Si vous avez besoin d'assistance, demander à l'équipe sur place. Fin de transmission. »

Merveilleux, j'étais en sécurité ! ils m'envoyèrent le code dont j'avais besoin pour l'atterrissage et je fis descendre le vaisseau dans l'atmosphère et me dirigeai vers l'astroport où j'avais été envoyé. C'était un peu loin du Temple mais, hey, je ne pouvais pas tout avoir aussi facilement !

Alors que je conduisai le vaisseau, je repensai à ce fichu cauchemar. Je ne pouvais pas me l'enlever de la tête. Je devais me reprendre ou, me connaissant, quelque chose de mauvais pourrait arriver. Quelque chose de très mauvais.

Une fois que j'ues fai atterrir le vaisseaux et l'eus sécurisé au sol, je remis mes codes à l'équipe du quai qui commença immédiatement le plein et un rapide checking des moteurs. La routine.

Quand je sortis de l'astroport, je regardai autour de moi et tentai de trouver quel chemin serait le plus rapide pour aller jusqu'au Temple. Si je me souvenais bien, il y avait un arrêt de transport juste à l'est de ma position qui pourrait m'amener un peu plus près des niveaux supérieurs.

Calmement, je longeai les rues dans l'air frais d'hiver.

C'était le moment d'agir.


	7. Your smile makes my sun rise

Bonjour à tous !

Voilà le septième chapitre de "Over the hills and far away", tout fraîchement traduit ! Pour être tout à fait honnête, je suis une grande fan de ce chapitre, c'est l'un de mes préférés de toute la fiction. Les émotions décrites y sont très sombres, intenses et bouleversantes et j'ai essayé de les retranscrire le mieux possible en français.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews: Alois-sama, Pimi-the-Cat de rien j'espère que celui-ci te plaira), Vicky (oui effectivement, le cauchemar d'Anakin filent la chair de poule et ce n'est pas le dernier crois mois ! Voilà la suite et merci)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et attends vos avis sur ce chapitre là également. Je rapppelle juste que cette histoire est une traduction et que tout le mérite revient à sa génialissime auteuse.

Traduction du titre du chapitre : Ton sourire fait briller mon soleil.

oxoOoxo

.

.

.

Over the Hills and Far Away

.

.

.

oxoOoxo

Chapitre 7 – Your smile makes my sun rise

J'eus beaucoup de chance cette nuit-là. A cette heure tardive, la plupart des travailleurs et des employés étaient déjà rentrés chez eux et il n'y avait que peu de piétons dans les rues. Sans oublier que lorsque j'étais sorti du transport, j'avais décidé de prendrre le chemin le plus long et d'emprunter les rues embouteillées et bondées des niveaux inférieurs, en essayant de me mêler à la foule.

Les niveaux inférieurs m'avaient toujours fasciné. Je ne m'y étais pas rendu souvent, la dernière fois étant lorsque j'étais à la poursuite de Zam Wessel, le chasseur de prime qui avait tenté d'assassiner Padmé mais je devais reconnaître que cet univers avait quelque chose de captivant. Je n'étais pas un fan du chaos qui régnait là, surtout pas du crime. toutefois, en tant qu'observateur, ce n'étais pas si mal, être là et regarder autour de moi, vivre un peu, en quelque sorte.

Sauf qu'à cet instant je n'avais pas assez de temps pour y songer. Je marchais vite, esquivant les piétons autour de moi, essayant de contrôler mes émotions. J'étais traversé par un mélange de sentiments étranges, un mélange de colère et de désespoir car je savais qu'au moment où j'allais mettre un pied dans le Temple j'allais me sentir… et bien… mal, assurément. Cet endroit était un tombeau, ce n'était plus chez moi désormais.

J'essayais de me convaincre et je sentis l'air froid hivernal souffler autour de moi me détendre et, lentement, je me sentis mieux, plus calme.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'essayais de me concentrer sur quelque chose d'autre et tentai d'avoir une idée de ce qu'il se passait autour de moi. La ville elle-même n'avait pas tant changé que ça depuis la dernière fois que je l'avais vu, il y avait toujours le trafic habituel qui aurait pu coller la migraine à l'homme le plus calme de la Galaxie mais il était plus… régulé. Apparemment, l'Empire avait réussi là où la République avait échoué,contrôler le trafic.

Au moins quelque chose de bien…

Cependant, je compris vite pourquoi. Les soldat s'occupaient du trafic comme ils traitaient les prisonniers sur Blenjeel. Si vous faisiez quelque chose de mal, vous risquiez votre peau. C'était une question de survie alors…

Je continuai de marcher silencieusement, ne regardant jamais en arrière.

Cela me prit deux heures pour arriver à destination. Si j'avais emprunté le chemin le plus rapide, j'aurais pris de gros risques. Il y avait un énorme déploiement de troupes dans cette ville, sans oublier les droïdes sentinelles. Je voulais que personne ne me reconnaissent ou remarque quelqu'un qui me ressemblait. Je préférais marcher un peu plus, profitant de l'obscurité et utiliser ce temps afin de me calmer, pour ne pas dire me préparer mentalement à ce à quoi j'allais faire face au Temple.

J'étais aussi tendu que le dôme de l'Opera House, mon cou était raide comme une branche de bois sec et probablement à cause de la position dans laquelle j'avais dormi et j'avais un mauvais pressentiment. Je ne me sentais vraiment pas au mieux de ma forme en cet instant.

Et quand j'arrivai en face du Temple, je sentis mon estomac se contracter et se tordre, comme s'il avait été vivant. Si les lumières avaient été allumées, je l'aurais trouvé comme je l'avais laissé. Je 'marrêtai un instant en bas de l'escalier qui menait à l'entrée et la nausée me tordis encore une fois les tripes. Combien de fois avais-je gravi ses escaliers en courant, escaliers qui avaient paru infinis lorsque j'étais enfants et qui, lorsque j'étais adolescents était le challange parfait avec d'autres padawans ? je tentai d'imaginer combien d'entre eux étaient encore en vie. Trop peu, j'en avais bien peur.

Cela me prit encore quelques secondes avant de recommencer à marcher et de me diriger vers l'Est du Temple, là où l'une des entrées secrètes se trouvaient. Peu savaient qu'elles existaient et encore moins savaient où elles étaient situées. Elles étaient si bien cachées que d'un simple regard, elles pouvaient être confondues avec les pavés du trottoir. C'était le bon côté de la chose ! j'aimais croire que quelqu'un avait réussi à sortir de là vivant en utilisant ses issues , quand l'Empire avait attaqué le Temple. Je parvins à atteindre la plus proche et m'aidai de la Force pour déverrouiller la serrure de l'autre côté. Le pavé coulissa et je me faufilai à l'intérieur, refermant la trappe derrière moi

Je ne pensais pas que ça serait aussi facile. Je m'attendais à ce que la serrure soit plus difficile à ouvrir mais ça n'avait été qu'une formalité.

Je tendis les mains devant moi pour me repérer, totalement aveugle dans l'obscurité de cet espace exigu et trouvai finalement l'autre porte. J'actionnai la poignée et la poussai, la porte s'ouvrant sans un bruit. Il n'y avait aucun garde, aucun détecteur de mouvement, rien. Je m'étais préparé à faire un massacre mais il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur.

J'étais seul. Terriblement seul.

Pourtant, je devais entrer, peu importait si c'était douloureux, éprouvant ou effrayant, je devais entrer. Je prendrais tout le temps nécessaire pour mener à bien ma mission, je me moquai de ce que je trouverais dans ces couloirs, ce que je ressentirai… Je devais le faire. Rien ne m'effrayait si ce n'était moi-même. Je voulais savoir combien de gens étaient morts ce jour là, ce qui avait bien pu se passer au cours des sept années qui avaient précédé et surtout où se trouvait ma famille.

Et si ça voulait dire pirater la base de données démographiques impériale, comme je supposais qu'elle s'appelait à présent, et j'étais presque sûr que j'allais devoir en venir là… Je le ferais. Je n'étais pas un as de l'informatique mais je savais quoi faire. Il y avait des gars qui étaient bien meilleurs que moi et même si je n'étais pas un génie je savais cracker une base de données. Je l'avais fait pendant des années !

Je m'appuyai un instant contre le mur, prenant une grande inspiration et me préparant à ce qui m'attendait au bout de ce couloir. Je réalisai alors que je n'étais rien d'autre que l'ombre de ce qui avait été enseigné entre ces murs pendant des siècles. Une ombre bien différente, si j'y réfléchissais. J'étais un fugitif, un homme qui luttait pour sa survie, un homme mort toujours debout. J'étais l'ombre de ce qu'avait été autrefois l'Ordre Jedi.

Je n'étais plus rien parce que je n'existais nulle part. Aux yeux de la Galaxie, j'étais mort. tout ce pourquoi je m'étais battu étai perdu. Je ne savais pas où se trouvait ma famille et…

Je me ressaisis. Je m'étais perdu dans mes pensées comme plusieurs heures auparavant, dans le vaisseau, lorsque je m'étais réveillé. Ce foutu rêve me hantait encore, comme à chaque fois. Je détestais cette aspect de ma grande sensibilité à la Force. Je retenais chacun de mes souvenirs, surtout les mauvais, comme un holofilm et parfois ils surgissaient de nulle part, seulement pour me narguer dans mon sommeil. Je détestais ça et Obi-Wan avait toujours eu raison : je devais apprendre à les arrêter ou tout du moins les empêcher de me faire faire des choses stupides si l'on considérait la mauvaise influence que les rêves avaient sur moi. Certains d'entre eux me contrariaient seulement pour quelques heures alors que d'autres me faisaient faire des choses dont j'avais honte de me souvenir. Obi-Wan était le seul qui pouvait m'apprendre cela.

Je poussai un soupir et me forçai à continuer. J'avais entreprit quelque chose, pour une fois de ma vie je me devais d'aller jusqu'au bout.

« Que la Force soit avec moi. » murmurai-je alors que je m'engageai dans le long corridor.

Mes pas résonnaient dans l'étroit couloir menant à la Salle des Mille Fontaines, la salle principal du Temple. Je poussai la dernière porte et eus alors l'impression d'être heurté par un speeder. L'air était saturé de l'odeur de mort, un mélange de sang, de poussière et de chair brûlée. Quelque chose que j'espérais vraiment ne plus jamais sentir. C'était effroyable et emplifié par la Force qui résonnait toujours en cet endroit après tant d'années. C'était comme si le Temple entier semblait être la proie de la douleur et de la haine, je pouvais sentir la Force me murmurer des choses, ravivant des image de cette nuit-là. Je pouvais presque apercevoir les silhouettes fantômatiques des padawans tentant de se défendre contre Vador et les troupes clones, des chevaliers plus expérimentés tombant sous leurs attaques incessantes… Chaque image était comme une aiguille que l'on me planterait dans le crâne…

Autour de moi, je pouvais sentir la présence effrayante de la mort elle-même, comme si elle avait une réelle existence physique et qu'elle n'était pas seulement cette horrible plaisanterie se déroulant dans mon esprit. Cette présence me donna la chair de poule et je sentis un énorme poid s'abbatre sur mes épaules, me clouant sur place alors que je tentais de rester concentré pour sortir de cet endroit. J'étais sur le point de m'effondrer mais je devais réactiver le générateur d'énergie si je voulais accomplir la tâche que je m'étais fixé.

J'avais à peine fait quelques pas que je sentis une vague de Force me submerger et je pus alors entendre et voir ce qu'il s'était passé cette nuit là. Pas les ombres fantômatiques, les véritables images. J'avais l'impression d'y être. Je fermai les yeux mais c'était dans ma tête, je ne pouvais pas les arrêter. La Force voulait que je vois ce qu'il s'était passé. C'était semblable aux visions que j'avais eu sur Nevlaan, des années auparavant.

Même si je savais parfaitement qu'ils ne s'agissait que d'images, que tout ça était dans ma tête, je ne peux même pas vous décrire comme ça m'a terrifié, psychologiquement parlant. Vraiment, après tant d'années je ne peux toujours pas trouver de mot.

J'étais tellement secoué que j'aurais pu vomir sur place.

Je pris mon courage à deux mains et continuai, je courus même jusqu'à l'escalier de l'autre côté du couloir, esquivant des tirs de blaster imaginaires. Lorsque j'atteignis l'escalier, j'ouvris la porte qui y menait juste assez pour m'y glisser et la refermai derrière moi. Les visions cessèrent alors et je me retrouvai à nouveau seul dans le Temple. Tout était silencieux et sombre. Normal. Je m'adossai à la porte alors que l'envie de vomir me frappa d'un coup mais rien ne vint. Je restai juste là, debout, appuyé contre cette porte à tenter de reprendre contenance. Du moins, assez pour me concentrer. Ce que je venais de voir était insupportable, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire

Toutefois, être sorti de ce couloir me fut d'une grande aide. Après quelques minutes, les nausées s'en étaient allé et je respirais normalement. Même la Force était plus calme ici.

Ce massacre allait hanter cet endroit pour des années, des décénies peut-être.

Pendant un instant, je revins près de vingt ans en arrière. Je devais avoir douze ans et l'un de mes amis et moi courions à travers le Temple après une session d'entraînement au sabre laser. Nous étions fatigués mais c'était le printemps, l'air était tiède et un soleil éclatant brillait au dehors alors nos maîtres nous avaient permis d'aller prendre l'air sur l'une des terrasses avant le dîner. Ça avait été un bel après-midi et certains de ceux qui étaient avec moi ce jour-là étaient probablement morts à présent.

Une fois que je me fus habitué à cet horrible sentiment, j'avançai de nouveau. Ce fut plus simple une fois que je m'y fus accoutumé mais je tenais toujours fermement la poignée de mon sabre, juste au cas où. Je ne voulais pas de mauvaise surprise cette nuit-là.

Je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque en premier lieu, je devais vérifier ce qui fonctionnait et ce qui ne fonctionnait pas.

De toute évidence, rien ne marchait. Pourtant les ordinateurs redémarrèrent, ce qui montrait que le générateur d'énergie était en marche mais je n'avais pas accès au réseau. Je me rendis dans la salle de contrôle et en trouvai la cause. Quelqu'un avait arracher les câbles, coupant toute connexion avec le monde extérieur. Rien de bien méchant, je devais juste les reconnecter, trouver quelle prise allait avec quel câble. Je dus m'y reprendre à trente fois. Je mis une vingtaine de minutes à y parvenir et enfin, tous les ordinateurs étaient connectés au réseau. J'allais devoir m'y faire, quelques mois plus tard, le câblage allait devenir ma routine quotidienne.

Malheureusement, certains câbles étaient endommagés et cela ne fonctionna pas. Merde, je devais passer au plan B : contourner le système en utilisant l'accès privé dans la Salle du haut Conseil. S'ils avaient découvert la carte mémoire que j'avais dissimulé, j'étais mort. il ne me resterait plus alors qu'à pirater directement le système. Cracker le serveur central du Conseil… facile, non ?

Par la Force, c'était l'ordinateur le plus protégé de l'Empire ! Je priai pour que la carte mémoire soit toujours là alor que je montais les escaliers menant à la Chambre du Conseil en courant.

J'étais parvenu à brancher tout ce que je pouvais et j'espérais que cela allait fonctionner. Et aussi que j'allais trouver un peu de paix en haut de ces marches. Du moins allais-je essayer.

Je pris à nouveau mon courage à deux mains et entrai. J'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose de si blasphématoire que j'aurais pu être tué sur place.

J'eus à nouveau l'impression d'être submergé par une immense vague. Quelque chose de mal avait eu lieu, même ici. Je vis les empreintes de pas au sol, des empreintes couvertes de san. Celles d'un adulte et de… je ne sais combien d'enfants.

Ce salaud avait tué les enfants aussi. Dans le seul endroit où ils se pensaient en sécurité. C'était intolérable, je sentis la rage monter en moi, couler dans mes veines, se mêlant à mon sang… une tempête éclata en moi. Je me rendis compte que je respirai fortement alors que je tentais de contenir la colère en moi. Lorsque je crus y parvenir et que je fus assez calme pour au moins supporter l'idée de ce qui avait eu lieu ici, j'ouvris les yeux et je regardai par la fenêtre. Il y avait toujours la fissure dans la vitre que j'avais créé sept ans plus tôt avant de décider quoi faire. Rien n'avait changé.

Je me dirigeai vers ce qui avait été le fauteuil d'Obi-Wan et m'agenouillai sur le sol poussiéreux et regardai en-dessous, dans le coin le plus à gauche. Après quelques secondes, je sentis le ruban adhésif que j'avais utilisé pour fixer la carte mémoire à la structure métallique de la chaise et… la carte était toujours là. Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvé ! je poussai un profond soupir de soulagement lorsque je parvint à l'extirper de là-dessous. Je m'assis ensuite dans le fauteuil et démarrai l'ordinateur. Il me fut demandé d'entrer les codes pour accéder au serveur central, ce que je fis, les copiant depuis le fichier sur la carte mémoire.

J'étais entré.

Pendant un instant, je m'effondrai sur l'accoudoir. J'étais épuisé. L'atmosphère pesant et mon évasion commençaient à se rappeler à moi, aspirant toute l'énergie qu'il me restait encore mais je devais tenir. Je ne pouvais pas abandonner juste parce que j'étais fatigué !

Je soupirai à nouveau. je me sentais comme la première fois où j'avais mis le pied dans cette chambre.

Je fermai les yeux, tentant de chasser l'épais brouillard de sommeil qui menaçait de me faire tomber, ici et maintenant. Alors je me redressai et vérifiai s'il y avait eu des tentatives de piratage. Les traces étaient visibles, effectivement, beaucoup de parties avaient été endommagées, ehreusement pas celles dont j'avais besoin. Il y avait également une longue liste de tentatives pour décrypter la séquences d'accès. Heureusement, 240 caractères avaient leur avantage…

Quelqu'un avait tenté de cracker l'holocron et avait accéder aux données d'Obi-Wan et aux miennes, je supposai que c'était Vador. Ces fichiers-là étaient accessibles sur les autres ordinateurs, moins protégés que celui-ci.

Le système interne était cependant intact et cela me permit d'accéder au réseau impérial sans être détecté. J'étais plutôt content de ne pas avoir à pirater quelque chose. La connexion était un peu lente mais je pouvais m'en contenter.

De ma position, j'aurais pu faire des choses vraiment moches. Je pouvais détruire toutes les données et causer un cataclysme administratif dans l'Empire, provoquant ainsi un mois d'anarchie. Idée me fit sourire. Ça aurait pu être une bonne blague mais je la laissai de côté. Je n'étais pas un anarchiste voulant la destruction du pouvoir en lui-même. Je voulais l'anihilation des Sith. Et qui savait, peut-être que l'Alliance Rebelle dont j'avais entendu parler pendant que j'étais en prison pourrait avoir besoin de données sensibles contenues dans ces serveurs… je les laissai finalement et me mis à la recherche de données sur cette toute nouvelle rebellion. Je cherchais des informations, des données, de potentiels prisonniers… il n'y avait pas grand-chose, juste quelques rapports sur des incidents dans la Bordure Extérieure mais rien de sérieux.

Je cherchai ensuite des informations sur mon évasion, toujours rien, du moins sur l'Holonet sur le serveur interne, cependant, une notification conseillait de rester vigilant à toute personne dont la description pouvait correspondre à celle de l'Anakin Skywalker d'il y avait sept ans. Heureusement, à ce moment-là, j'étais totalement différent.

Après ça, j'accédais à la base de données démographiques, il fallait bien que je commence quelque part. je tapais le nom complet de Padmé et attendis. A ma plus grande surprise, une fenêtre pop-up apparut, une fenêtre programmée pour apparaître suelement si son nom était entré seulement depuis cet ordinateur précis. C'était un essage avec une date, il datait de six ans auparavant.

« Regarde en dessous de ma chaise. Déconnecte-toi. » C'était tout ce que ça disait.

Je m'exécutai et éteignis l'ordinateur avant de regarder une nouvelle fois sous la chaise d'Obi-Wan. Je cherchai alor quelque chose contre la structure métallique jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur quelque chose d'étrange. Du papier. Deux morceaux de papier avec deux écritures manuscrites différentes. De là où j'étais je ne pouvais pas voir grand chose de plus alors je m'approchai de la grande fenêtre, espérant que la lumière au dehors pourraient m'aider à mieux voir.

Mon cœur s'accéléra légèrement et je m'appuyai contre la vitre fissurée et baissai les yeux sur le papier.

_ Anakin,_

_ Si tu lis ces mots c'est que tu es sorti de prison. Je t'assure que si je pouvais l'apprendre, j'en serai très heureux. Je pense que tu comprends que nous ne pouvons pas écrire l'endroit où nous nous trouvons dans cette lettre. Le risque que quelqu'un le trouve est trop grand, c'est déjà assez risqué de venir sur Coruscant pour le cacher au Temple. _

_Quoiqu'il en soit, tu dois savoir que j'ai suivi tes conseils et que pour un moment nous sommes restés chez ton demi-frère et que ce qui est arrivé à Vador est de mon fait. Je suis désolée s'il t'a fait du mal pour t'en punir._

_ Passons maintenant aux choses importantes. Padmé va bien, tout comme les enfants…_

Qu'est-ce que… je frottai mes yeux fatigué et relus le dernier mot. Mon cœur manqua un battement et repartit de plus belle.

_ Avant que tu ne fasses une attaque, tu dois savoir que Padmé attendait des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon. Elle l'ignorait elle-même et ne te l'as pas caché. Nous l'avons découvert à peine une semaine avant qu'elle accouche. Elle les a appelé Luke et Leia. Elle espère que tu aimes ces noms mais je pense que tu te moques pas mal des noms à cet instant. Ils ont un an à présent et un jour, on leur racontera toute l'histoire. Peut-être seras-tu celui qui le fera. Ne t'inquiète pas, je joue seulement mon rôle d'oncle, je n'ai aucune intention si ce n'est de veiller à leur sécurité et de garder un œil sur eux pour toi. Je ne sais pas quand tu liras ces mots ou si tu les liras même un jour mais si tu veux commencer par un endroit où nous chercher, essaie Naboo ou Tatooine._

Ce n'était rien de précis mais au moins c'était toujours une piste. Je savais qu'il parlait en réalité de la famille de Padmé ou de mon frère mais j'avais espéré qu'il puisse être un peu plus précis. J'insiprai profondément pour refouler mes larmes et continuai à lire.

_ Et, Anakin, je sais que tu es en colère et tu as toutes les raisons de l'être. Ils t'ont pris tout ce à quoi tu tenais, ils t'ont tout volé, jusqu'à ton nom et tout ce qui s'y rattachait. S'il te plaît, n'abandonne pas et sois prudent. Ne bascule pas du Côté Obscur ou je n'aurais d'autre choix que de te traquer et de te faire subir ce que j'ai fait subir à Vador. Ne pense même pas à l'affronter tant que tu ne nous as pas trouvé, m'as-tu bien compris ? avant toute chose tu es un père maintenant et seulement après tu es un jedi. Tu as une femme et deux enfants dont il faut t'occuper maintenant. Si nous devons les affronter, nous le ferons ensemble._

_ Que la Force soit avec toi,_

_ Obi-Wan._

Ouah…

Je me laissai retomber sur le sol, mes jambes ne me soutenant plus. Je ne pouvais pas y croire… des jumeaux… j'étais… je ne trouvais pas les mots. Je me sentais comme le jour où Padmé m'avait annoncé qu'elle était enceinte mais emplifié au centuple ! je laissai ma tête retomber sur le verre froid derrière moi. Je ne pouvais vraiment pas y croire. C'était…

Allez, je laisse tomber. Essayer de trouver des mots pour décrire l'indescriptibles ne sert à rien. Vous devez juste savoir que quand je suis sorti du Temple j'étais tellement heureux que j'ai failli en tomber !

Je relus le premier message et pris ensuite le second. Je reconnus son écriture. Ce message était d'elle.

_ Anakin,_

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas la meilleure manière de te le dire mais j'imagine que tu as déjà lu le message d'Obi-Wan. J'attendais des jumeaux. Je te jure que je l'ignorais, ça a été une surprise pour tout le monde, je ne t'ai pas mis à l'écart volontairement. Ça a été un choc, crois-moi !_

_ Ils grandissent vite. Luke est ton portrait tout craché, du moins je le crois. S'il continue à grandir comme il l'a fait jusque là ça sera le cas. Il est blond avec des yeux bleus, comme son père. C'est un téméraire ! il apprend à marcher et ne laisse personne l'aider. Leia quand a elle est plus sensible et me laisse l'aider._

_ Tu me manques tellement mon amour…_

« Je sais mon ange. » murmurai-je. « tu me manques aussi… »

_ S'il te plaît, sois prudent, je ne veux pas te perdre. Trouve ma famille, ils t'aideront, nous faisons parti de l'Alliance Rebelle. Mon père connaît quelqu'un qui pourra t'y faire entrer._

_ Je t'aime._

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Pendant un long moment, mes membres refusèrent de m'obéir, je ne pouvais plus bouger. Je restais là, à fixer ce morceau de papier pour je ne sus combien de temps, pleurant comme un enfant. Soudain, la douleur et le chagrin des sept dernières années ne signifiaient plus rien.

Mai je devais partir et vite.

Je me levai et pliai les lettres avec soin avant de les glisser dans ma poche. Je courai ensuite aussi vite que je le pus et me dirigeai vers l'astroport. Cette fois, avec l'obscurité de mon côté, je pris le chemin le plus rapide. Il me fallut à peine une heure pour y parvenir. Je ne savais ni pourquoi ni comment mais j'avais la certitude que si je restais sur Coruscant une heure de plus, quelque chose de grave allait arriver. J'étais en danger, je pouvais le sentir. Alors j'embarquai dans le vaisseau et décollai.

Naboo m'attendait.


	8. This olitude I need to be who I am

Bonjour à tous ! Est-ce que ça peut déjà faire deux mois que je n'ai pas publier ? Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, j'ai été débordé et en ai négligé mes fictions, pardon. Voici tout de même un nouveau chapitre de cette traduction.

Merci à tout le monde pour vos reviews ! J'y réponds ici mais je tenterai de vous répondre directement pour ceux qui sont inscrits. Senara38 (merci pour ta review! En fait, c'est le titre de cette fic que j'ai reconnu comme une chanson de Nightwish qui m'a poussé à la lire en premier rlieu donc je comprends que tu aimes ces titres aussi! ^^), mayawene pardon pour la longue attente mais voilà la suite, merci pour ta review!), Vicky (les retrouvaille sne sont malheureusement pas prévu pour tout de suite, Anakin a encore un long voyage à parcourir mais je t'assure que ça en vaut la peine!), Alois-sama (j'ai ressenti la même chose en lisant ce chapitre 7, il est mangifique et les émotions y sont parfaitement exprimées, je suis contente d'avoir réussi à les retranscrire en français.)

J'ai conscience des longs délais de post entre chaque chapitre et en tant que lectrice, je connais ça aussi. Si jamais vous voulez me contacter, si vous vous demandez au nom de la Force pourquoi je ne publie pas ou juste me poser une question, faire une remarque et que vous n'avez pas de compte sur ffnet, vous pouvez me trouver sur Twitter, le lien est sur mon profil.

Juste une dernière chose avant que je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre. j'ai commencé la publication d'une autre fanfiction sur Star Wars, encore une fois centrée sur Anakin et Padmé mais une histoire que j'écris cette fois et non que je traduis. Enfin concrètement si car elle est en anglais à la base mais je la traduis aussi en français, si vous voulez la lire, elle s'appelle "En fuite" et est aussi sur mon profil.

Maintenant, place à la lecture ! Enjoy!

oxoOoxo

.

.

Over the Hills and Far Away

.

.

oxoOoxo*

Chapitre 8 – « This loneliness I need to be who I am"

Dès que je quittais l'atmosphère de Coruscant, je passai en hyperespace, mis en route le pilotage automatique et m'écroulai sur le siège du pilote, épuisé. J'avais cruellement besoin de sommeil et par chance, j'avais douze heures devant moi avant d'atteindre Naboo.

Je me trainai littéralement jusqu'aux quartiers de l'équipage et m'effondrai sur une couchette et m'endormis dès que ma tête toucha l'oreiller. J'étais indéniablement mort de fatigue, cela faisait longtemps que ça ne m'étais pas arrivé, en dehors de la prison du moins.

Je dormis d'un sommeil sans rêve, heureusement. Ce fut comme un long black out, comme si mon cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner et lorsque je m'éveillai, je me sentais vraiment mieux, en dehors de l'engourdissement habituel après un si long et profond sommeil. J'avais refait le plein d'énergie, en particulier d'énergie mentale et j'en avais assez pour arriver sur Naboo et trouver les Naberrie. Je devais juste me souvenir de l'endroit où ils vivaient. Je savais qu'ils résidaient dans la partie Sud de Theed, dans l'un de ces quartiers résidentiels avec de belles maisons et de grands jardin. Le problème était d'arriver jusque là.

Je me levai de la couchette et m'étirai. Mon cou était toujours raide et alors que je le bougeais de gauche à droite, je me dirigeai vers le cockpit, espérant que ça irait vite mieux.

'Allez, Anakin, arrête de te plaindre !' me fustigeai-je tout en jetant un œil à l'ordinateur de navigation.

Tout était normal, temps restant de voyage, trois heures et vingt-cinq minutes, ce qui voulait dire que j'avais dormi neuf heures d'un coup.

Dans la cabine de l'équipage je trouvai quelque chose à manger, des rations militaires, rien de plus. Je pris un petit déjeuner, même si je n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était . Il devait être deux heures de l'après-midi sur Coruscant et si je me souvenais bien, il y avait trois heures de différence sur Naboo. Je fis rapidement le calcul, j'arriverais sur Naboo en fin d'après-midi et devrais agir vite pour trouver les Naberries avant la tombée de la nuit. On ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber sur une planète soutenant ouvertement l'Empire.

Je tentai de me détendre et parvins même à méditer pendant une heure mais le résultat n'était pas probant. Mon esprit était ailleurs et même si ma concentration s'était amélioré pendant que j'étais en prison, en cet instant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être distrait. J'étais trop agité.

Il fallait que je m'occupe alors je décidai de jeter un coup d'œil aux machines du vaisseau. Il restait encore deux heures avant mon arrivée sur Naboo.

Ce vaisseau était flambant neuf, tout droit sorti des ateliers d'Incom mais il avait tout de même besoin de quelques ajustements. L'hyperdrive avait besoin d'une remise à niveau mais c'était normal. Ce genre d'engin en avait toujours besoin après un long trajet.

J'étais en train de travailler sur l'ordinateur lorsqu'il indiqua que l'on était à moins d'une parsec de Naboo. Je le laissai calculer la meilleure trajectoire et le vaisseau quitta l'hyperespace. La perfection existe. J'étais bien en face de la planète dans un parfait ajustement. Je n'avais pas perdu mon talent finalement.

Alors que j'entrais dans l'atmosphère et entammais les procédures d'aterrissage, je reçus un message de la sécurité de l'astroport. Ils m'informèrent qu'en raison de travaux sur l'astroport principal, je devais rallier l'un des points d'atterrissage secondaire. Ils m'indiquèrent qu'il était bien desservi par les transports et que de là, je pourrais aller où je voulais.

C'était parfait. Car, alors que je jouais avec le moteur du vaisseau, je m'étais souvenu comment aller chez les Naberries et si ma mémoire ne me faisait pas défaut, c'était près de ce spacioport.

Je remplis les formalités pour avoir la permission d'atterrir avec un nom et d'autres détails que je trouvais sur le moment, l'important était le matricule du vaisseau, qui se souciait de savoir si le nom était celui d'un Jedi mort dix ans auparavant ?

Au moment d'atterrir, je laissais le pilote automatique faire son boulot et profitai du spectacle devant moi. Oui, c'était parfois bon de laisser la navigation interne faire les choses. Surtout parce que je profitai du matériel impérial à ma disposition. Et j'aimais ça, en plus !

La vue était magnifique. Je n'avais été que peu de fois sur Naboo et encore moins à Theed. En ce temps là, j'étais enfant et bien trop occupé par autre chose pour voir la beauté de la ville. Et quand j'étais revenu en tant que garde du corps de Padmé j'avais encore plus de distraction pour ne pas admirer le paysage à travers la vitre du vaisseau. Quant aux autres fois où j'étais venu, je m'étais directement dirigé vers l'émisphère Sud de la planète, vers la Contrée des Lacs. Après ce jour, je n'avais plus jamais remis les pieds à Theed.

C'était une ville magnifique, tout l'opposé de Coruscant, très loin de Mos Espa. Etre capable, juste pour une fois, de contempler la vue et d'en profiter était incroyable. Je survolai la partie Sud de la ville, à quelques kilomètres du Palai construit au sommet d'une petite colline. Il paraissait être toujours le même que la dernière fois que je l'avais vu. Mais cette fois, la Reine Jamilla n'était pas là à nous attendre, prête à aider Padmé par tous les moyens. Il n'y avait pas de batailles faisant rage à quelques parsecs de distance, je n'étais pas hanté par des cauchemars au sujet de ma mère et ma femme n'était pas avec moi.

Je poussai un soupir et attendis l'atterrissage. Dès que le vaisseau se posa, j'ouvris la rampe et sortis. Le spacioport était bondé, sûrement en raison de la déviation du trafic. Toutes ces personnes allant et venant me donnaient un certain avantage. Il y avait de drôles de personnages dans cette foule et je ne pense pas qu'un homme dans la trentaine vêtu de noir était plus remarquable qu'un Zabrak s'en prenant à un Rhodien pour une question d'argent. Et à en juger la petite foule qui s'était formé autour des deux adversaires, j'avais eu raison.

Un employé me demanda de déclarer le cargo et combien de temps j'allais rester. Je lui mentis évidemment, lui disant que je partirais le jour suivant. Il me rappela qu'une heure de retard était suffisante pour me faire confisquer mon vaisseau. Je m'en moquais, c'était mieux ainsi. Ils seraient partis à la recherche du propriétaire pour tomber sur un Jedi mort et un autre disparu utilisant une fausse identité. Parfois, la paperasse aidait bien.

Une fois à l'extérieur, je me mis en route. C'était plus près que ce que j'avais cru au dpart et je trouvais mes repères assez facilement. Je reconnaissais des noms de rues et d'autres détails de ce genre. Si mes estimations étaient bonnes, il me faudrait moins d'une heure pour arriver à destination. A temps pour la tombée de la nuit. Le soleil avait déjà commencé sa descente vers l'horizon et je n'aimais pas traîner dehors plus que nécessaire. Il y avait peu de chance pour que les Naberries me reconnaissent, je ne les avais rencontrés qu'une fois, dix ans plus tôt et je craignais de devoir me battre pour leur prouver que j'étais bien celui que je disais être. Sans compter que la ville était pleine de gardes impériaux, du moins la zone à l'extérieur du spacioport puisqu'ils inspectaient les réfugiés. La majorité de ces voyageurs, commerçants ou travailleurs, quittaient leur planète d'origine pour trouver un meilleur endroit où vivre. J'avais entendu parlé de désastres humanitaires, d'émeutes sur des planètes qui avaient croulé sous les taxes et les vagues d'émigration que ces impôts de plus en plus lourd avaient causé. Les gens allaient dans la Bordure Extérieure pour tenter de trouver un travail de mineur, se consacrer à la piraterie t d'autres qui, pour survivre, se tournaient vers le crime. Je ne savais pas ce qui était le pire : être un pirate ou un contrebandier pour les Hutt. Je ne voulais même pas y penser. Sith, sept années sous l'Empire avaient été pire que dix mille ans de République.

C'était l'été mais il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça. Un vent venu du Nord soufflait fort, annonciateur de pluie. Je pouvais voir de sombres nuages à l'horizon, près à déverser leur déluge. Je devais me dépêcher.

J'enfouis mes mains dans mes poches et poursuivis mon chemin, tentant d'éviter tout poste de contrôlejuste au cas il y en avait et marchai aussi vite que possible. J'étais sûr que les clones n'étaient pas ce que l'on pouvait appeler des esprits fort mais il y avait un risque pour qu'ils les aient améliorés au cours des dernières année et qu'il ne me soit plus possible de contrôler leurs esprits. Je ne pouvais pas me risquer à comettre ne serait-ce qu'une erreur en cet instant. Sur Coruscant, je pouvais, je connaissais la ville, je savais comment me fondre dans la foule et disparaître. A Theed, c'était hors de question. Au cas où ils me trouvaient, j'étais fichu et je ne connaissais pas d'autre moyen de me sortir d'une telle situation autrement que de trancher du clone. Je voulais éviter ça aussi. Quoi de mieux pour attirer l'attention qu'un squadron de clones démembrés avec un sabre laser ?

J'étais inquiet, je devais le reconnaître. Je ne l'étais pas seulement pour moi mais aussi pour les Naberries. Ils avaient une certaine influence ici mais 'Empire ne prenait pas ça en compte. Si quelque chose d'étrange se passait sur Naboo si tôt après mon évasion, Vador n'hésiterait pas une seconde et se rendrait directement chez eux.

Je tenais toujours la poignée de mon sabre dissimulé dans ma poche. On ne savait jamais ce que l'on allait affronter.

Et aussi sûr qu'Obi-Wan me réprimandait à chaque fois que je faisais quelque chose de stupide, la malchance frappa à nouveau. Je n'étais plus qu'à une demie-heure de ma destination lorsque je me retournai et vis, de l'autre côté de la petite place où je me trouvais, un groupe de clones vérifiant les papiers des piétons.

Je lâchai une série de jurons en huttmais continuai à marcher, espérant qu'ils ne m'interpelleraient pas.

C'était un gros problème, si je me faisais contrôler, j'étais fichu. Je n'avais pas de carte d'identité ! j'en avais bien une, en réalité mais c'était celle d'un pilote que j'avais trouvée dans le cargo, l'un de ces documents sans photos que j'avais mis dans ma poche au cas où. S'ils s'en rendaient compte, j'étais mort ! Et s'ils me fouillaient, s'était encore pire. Un sabre laser, même désactivé, n'est pas seulement une arme mais un symbole. Il est impossible pour un civil d'en avoir un en sa possession, même s'il l'a trouvé pendant la guerre et le garde en souvenir. C'est le genre d'objet que vous conservez chez vous à l'abri. Vous ne le portez pas comme porte bonheur !

J'étais évidemment seul sur la place, ils me repérèrent donc facilement. L'officier le plus gradé me fit un signe de la main, m'incitant à venir vers eux et je fis comme on me l'ordonnait, tentant de rester le plus calme possible.

« Pouvez-vous nous montrer vos papiers d'identité ? » me demanda-t-il, sa voix déformée par le masque, paraissant métallique et dénuée d'émotion.

Ce n'était pas un clone de Fett, sa voix était trop aigüe, même avec le vocalisateur. Ils avaient apparemment changé de matière première pour leurs troupes. C'était bien ma veine !

« Bien sûr. » répondis-je sortant la carte d'identité de ma poche et lui tendant.

Le clone l'examina avec précaution et me regarda à nouveau.

« Pouvez-vous nous dire ce que vous faîtes ici ? »

« Des problèmes de famille. » haussai-je les épaules, tentant d'avoir l'air détendu. « Mon frère s'est cassé la jambe et il a besoin d'aide à son atelier. »

C'était un énorme mensonge mais c'était la seule chose qui me venait sur le moment.

« Dans un quartier tel que celui-ci ? » demanda un clone derrière l'officier.

Celui-ci était un clone de Fett, sa voix était plus que reconnaissable.

« C'est le chemin le plus court pour aller au spacioport. » tentai-je de me rattraper, même si j'avais un mauvais pressentiment.

« Il n'y a aucun problème. » assura l'officier. « Ses papiers sont en règle. »

« Mon capitaine, puis-je vérifier par moi-même ? »

« C'est bon il est inoffensif ! »

Je retenais mon souffle alors qu'ils se disputaient à mon propos. Je priais pour qu'ils ne passent pas la bande magnétique de la carte dans le lecteur ou c'était fini pour moi.

« C'est juste que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir vu quelque part. » dit le clone.

«Oh génial, c'était un véterrant.

« J'ai un visage plutôt commun. Plein de gens me disent que je ressemble à quelqu'un d'autre, ça arrive tout le temps. »

Le clone ne parut pas convaincu, je pouvais le sentir à travers la Force. Il avait toujours des doutes mais n'avait pas l'autorité pour faire quoique ce soit. Il abaissa son arme et ils me rendirent mes papiers, me souhaitant une bonne soirée. Je voulais vraiment tous les tuer.

Je repris ma marche, certain d'être en sécurité.

J'avais tort.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais tellement plongé dans mes pensées que je ne remarquais pas que deux cent mètres plus loin, se trouvait un autre point de contrôle. Quand je le vis, il était trop tard pour changer de route et faire croire que ce détour était nécessaire. C'était juste une question de chance ou de Force, je dirais.

La main plongée dans la poche de la veste que j'avais trouvé dans le vaisseau, je continuai mon chemin, tentant d'apparaître aussi à l'aise qu'avec le précédent point de contrôle, utilisant toute la maîtrise de moi dont je disposais car sinon, j'aurais commencé à tremblér à ce moment-là. Je marchais assez lentement pour entendre leur conversation alors que je m'approchais. J'espérais qu'ils allaient me laisser passer sans me poser de questions. Au total, ils étaient quatre soldats, trois formant l'équipe de contrôle et un quatrième assis sur le siège conducteur du véhicule de reconnaissance derrière eux.

« On dirait qu'il a tout simplement disparu. »

« Un prisonnier ne peut pas disparaître comme ça ! Il a dû trouver un moyen de sortir de la prison. »

« Il a simulé un suicide et est sorti en portant l'uniforme du soldat qui lui apportait son repas. C'est comme ça qu'il s'est évadé. »

La nouvelle de mon évasion avait finalement atteint d'autres planètes que Blenjeel.

« Où pensez-vous qu'il est allé ? »

« Qui sait. » répondit l'autre. « Il a dû partir à la recherche de ses amis, ceux que nous avons pas encore trouvé. Il en reste encore, vous savez. Mais les ordres sont clairs, si on le voit, on le tue. » affirma celui qui semblait être le chef.

« Sith, avec lui de nouveau en liberté, notre charge de travail va être multipliée par quatre ! »

Ils finirent par remarquer ma présence.

« Monsieur, vous rentrez dans une zone où les armes sont interdites. Arrêtez-vous s'il vous plaît. »

Je ne pouvais pas leur répéter la série d'insultes et de jurons qui traversaient mon esprit. J'obéis et les attendit.

« Pouvez-vous nous montrer vos papiers ? »

Je m'exécutai. Ils ne la passèrent pas dans le scanner mais je n'étais pas encore tiré d'affaire. Dans cette zone, il y avait une interdiction totale pour les civils de posséder des armes.

« Avant que nous procédions à une fouille, avez-vous des armes à déclarer ? »

Je dois avouer que j'étais mort de peur à ce moment là. Je ravalai difficilement la boule qui s'était formé dans ma gorge.

« Non monsieur. » mentis-je. Le clone acquiesça.

« Sortez vos mains de vos poches et levez vos bras au-dessus de votre tête. »

Je levai les bras alors qu'ils procédaient à une analyse avec un scanner, probablement à quelques centimètres de moi à peine. J'espérais que ce n'était pas un scanner assez sensible pour détecter l'imfime quantité d'énergie émise par la batterie d'un sabre laser. Ce n'était pas une cellule très puissante, elle avait besoin de peu d'énergie pour fonctionner mais c'était une cellule d'énergie tout de même et si j'avais raison, c'était ce genre de choses que ce scanner était censé trouver. Evidemment, il se mit à bipper dès qu'il passa au-dessus de ma poche droite. Il appartenait donc à la catégorie des scanners sensibles. Et une autre série de jurons.

« Monsieur, pouvez-vous nous montrer le contenu de votre poche ? » me demanda le clone, stoïque.

Foutu. J'avais espéré n'avoir à blesser personne mais à ce point là, c'était inévitable. Je pouvais toujours faire passer ça pour une fusillade.

Lentement, très lentement, je baissai ma main droite et la mis dans ma poche. Je saisis la poignée de mon arme et comptai jusqu'à « trois » avant d'agir. Plu rapide que tout ce qu'ils avaient pu voir jusque là, j'activai mon sabre. La lame de plasma prit vit dans un faiblefaible sifflement devant leurs visages masqués mais je savais qu'ils ne croyaient pas ce qu'ils voyaient. Avant qu'ils puissent réagir, je bondis et atterris derrière eux, essayant de mettre le plus de distance possible entre nous. Je devais peut-être me battre mais je pouvais toujours limiter les dégâts.

Ils armèrent leurs blasters et une pluie de projectiles s'abattit sur moi. Certains atteignirent le mur derrière moi mais je devais dévier les autres, plus précis. Ceux-là étaient dirigés droit sur mon torse !

Je parvins à dévier la plupart d'entre eux sans problèmes, certains retournant même à la source. Deux d'entre eux touchèrent le chef qui s'écroula au sol, mort ou juste inconscient, je l'ignorait. Ça avait peu d'importance en cet instant, ce qui comptait était que je les arrête.

Je tentais de mettre fin à cet échange le plus vite possible mais je n'avais pas le temps renvoyer les tirs là où je l'aurais voulu. Ils étaient très nombreux, trop rapides, même pour moi. La majorité d'entre eux atteignirent le véhicule blindé derrière les clones et ce fut le début de mes ennuis.

L'un d'eux changea de mode de tir et une rafale de projectiles s'abattit sur moi, heurtant la lame de mon sabre avant d'aller s'écraser contre le véicule, perforant le blindage. Je ne savais pas ce qu'ils avaient touché, sûrement une caisse d'armes ou de grenades car, quelques instants plus tard, il explosa.

La déflagration fut assourdissante. En une seconde, la fusillade était finie et l'onde de choc me projeta en arrière contre le mur de pierr, provoquant un vertige fou et un faible bourdonnement dans mes oreilles sans oublier la vision brouillée typiques des traumatismes crâniens.

J'ouvris mes yeux lentement et vis de la poussière et des débris partout, les quatre clones étendus au sol, inerte. Heureusement, ils étaient toujours en un seul morceau car ça aurait été pire. J'étais à moitié assis contre le mur, tentant de retrouver mes esprit, lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un crier. Quelqu'un vivants dans le quartiers avaient appeler les forces de sécurité. Je devais partir.

Je me redressai et tentai de faire quelques pas, avant de m'écrouler à nouveau au sol, j'avais l'impression que mon côté droit était en feu.

Je me mis sur le dos et baissai le regard. Je saignais. Beaucoup. L'explosion avait envoyé un éclat métallique sur moi, comme une balle perdue. Il avait probablement cassé plusieurs de mes côtes au passage. Et ça faisait mal. Sith, ça faisait un mal de chien ! respirer était ce qui me faisait le plus souffrir mais si je ne bougeais pas de là, j'étais un homme mort

Grognant de douleur, je parvins à me mettre debout et, tout en faisant pression sur la blessure avec ma main, j'avançai le plus vite possible. Chaque pas était un supplice mais je devais le faire, il y avait trop de circulation dans ce quartier.

Une fois que je fus assez loin de la « scène de crime », je pris une seconde pour reprendre mon souffle. Mes vêtements étaient imbibés de sang, je ne laissais donc aucune trace derrière moi mais je savais que ça n'allait pas duré longtemps. Je pouvais déjà sentir du sang s'écouler le long de ma jambe. Je pressai davantage ma blessure et continuai à avancer. Je devais rassembler toutes l'énergie dont je disposais et user de la Force pour tenir debout. C'est à ce moment-là que je m'étais rendu compte qu'elle ne me soignait plus. Sans oublier l'éclat de métal qui frottait contre mes côtes, c'était le pire. Pas bon signe.

Je trouvai finalement la bonne rue, j'étais presque arrivé. Je reconnus le porche et les deux ou trois marches menant à la porte d'entrée. Un plateau décoratif me confirma que c'était la bonne maison. Monter ces trois marches fut une torture mais je parvins à me hisser jusqu'à l'entrée, appuyer sur la sonnette et m'adosser à l'encadrement de la porte. J'avais beaucoup de mal à respirer et mon champ visuel diminuait avec les secondes. J'allais bientôt perdre connaissance.

De l'autre côté de la porte, j'entendis des pas légers et rapides, une voix dféminine indiquant qu'elle se pressait.

Elle allait ouvrir la porte. J'avais reconnu la voix de Sola, même si nous n'avions jamais beaucoup parlé.

Soudain, je sentis le goût métallique du sang au fond de ma gorge. Ce n'était pas bon du tout.

« Qui est là ? » demanda Sola, peu sûre d'ouvrir la porte.

Je pris une grande et douloureuse inspirationa vant de répondre :

« S'il vous plaît Sola, pe-ton parler à l'intérieur ? Il faut vraiment que j'entre. »

J'étais si mal que j'en oubliais mes manières.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, de la peur dans la voix. C'était compréhensible après tout, je ne m'étais même pas présenté.

« S'il vous plaît, laissez-moi entrer. » quémandai-je. Ma voix était faible. « S'il vous plaît, je peux tout expliquer. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a dix ans, j'étais venu avec votre sœur. C'est pour ça que je suis là, il faut que je la retrouve ! »

« Ma sœur est morte il y a sept ans. »

« Vous et moi savons que ce n'est pas vrai ! S'il vous plaît Sola, je ne peux pas en parler ici, dehors mais je dois la trouver ! C'est à propos de ses enfants… » je ne pus terminer ma phrase, le morceau de métal bougea dans ma blessure et me coupa le souffle.

Elle ouvrit la porte. Elle avait assurément vieilli mais pas tant que ça, c'était tout de même évident qu'elle était plus âgée que Padmé.

« Comment connaissez-vous leur existence ? »

Je me tournai vers elle. Je savais qu'en cet instant je n'étais pas présentable mais je devais m'expliquer où elle n'aurait jamais ouvert la porte.

« Parce que je suis leur père ! »


End file.
